Cheater
by idig4skullz
Summary: Third installment following Lover! In this story, Yoshiki will cheat on his wife. And he'll do it A LOT.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

_**A/N: IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM.**_

Cheater

"Please forgive me oh wise one, for sin is amongst us. Adultery is not to be taken lightly, and had I been stronger, wiser, and more adamant in my choices, I could have prevented it much earlier. But I did not, and I am a fool because of it. Forgive me!"

"Are you done praying to that statue of grandfather?" Yoshiki asked in a bored tone. "Because I'm afraid I am done listening."

"Have you no shame?!" Isao yelled, looking at Yoshiki in shock. "Adultery is a serious crime. It's especially serious when it comes to married men! You have yet to consummate your marriage, you have yet to bear any children, and you have yet to move out on your own!"

At the comment about children, Yoshiki's tone darkened considerably. "You are lucky that I'm even running your business. Take my generosity as it is, father."

"Yoshiki, please," Isao said, before getting to his knees and moving away from the ever so treasured statue of his father. "I've had enough of this. I am at my end when it comes to you, _son._"

"You sound as if you despise me."

"We don't base our family off of adultery. Anything _but _that. It's sick, disrespectful, and it makes the family image look bad. Do you not care?"

"No."

"!"

"You know what I care about in this world."

Isao sighed. "I can't and will never understand what has you so hung up on Ayumi. Never, _ever _will I understand why you are so adamant to be with her, even though you know it's impossible."

"Impossible?" Yoshiki chuckled. "Try again."

"You are married to Akira. _Akira. _Do you not understand that?"

"Of course I do. I am not an idiot, father."

"I know you're not, son. You're a genius. But sometimes, I can't help but think you have the intellect of a single celled organism."

"The same goes for you. You're as bipolar as it gets."

"I am NOT!" Isao argued, and then cleared his throat. "I mean, ahem, regardless of the fact, Akira is_your wife. _And it's not fair for you to treat her like this! The poor girl has been through so much and you continue to put her through this torture day by day!"

"I am aware."

Isao sighed heavily. "Have you no soul? Do you not care at all how Akira must feel? She must feel so inferior all of the time."

"She is though. If there's anyone here that knows she's inferior and that she's absolute_scum, _it's you."

"Yoshiki-

"I told you I did not want to marry her. You won't let me get a divorce, and her father will not let her get a divorce. It's _your _fault she's suffering."

"It's your fault and you know it! You know better than to treat a lady like this, son! This is NOT how I raised you!"

"I raised myself."

Isao clenched his fists and Yoshiki could see a very visible and very blue vein pop out of his forehead. Anger poured out of him in the form of droplets of sweat before he regained his composure and pulled a small handkerchief out of his pocket with which he dabbed the sweat away.

"Excuse me-you just infuriate me."

"You're excused."

After regaining composure of himself, Isao sighed. "Yoshiki . . . like I have previously stated; I have reached my limit with you. I'm tired of you treating poor Akira like this, and running around with Ayumi. It looks bad on your part, and my part. It's ruining both of our marriages, and it's also ruining Akira. So . . . I've devised a plan to make sure this never happens again."

Yoshiki raised a brow, his interest finally piqued. "Oh?"

"Yes. I'm sending you and Akira to America."

A/N: Okay, so a quick little note that might make you happy (or not). Because this is literally a story about Yoshiki cheating on Akira, it will have not have a strong plot. _Lover _had huge dilemmas in it (Yoshiki and Akira getting married, Yoshiki and Ayumi breaking up, and Ayumi's unfortunate abortion). However, like the title suggests, this is a story about cheating. As the story moves on, it's basically going to center around smut scenes. If you don't like lemons, limes, things that make you cringe with feelings you can't understand (lol) or anything of that nature, don't read this story. This is your warning. Just keep this in mind before continuing. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

_**Several weeks earlier . . . **_

Akira stood there in the doorway, shock evident on her stunned face. The first thing that entered her mind was to run away from the horrid scene before her, but for some reason her feet stayed glued to the ground, her legs locked in place. She couldn't breathe, for it felt like some invisible force was squeezing the breath out of her. She wasn't hyperventilating, but just very, _very _shocked. And very upset as well.

Meanwhile, Yoshiki just looked at her with this face of total casualness before burying his face back into Ayumi's chest.

Ayumi looked over at Akira and she couldn't tell which emotion in herself was stronger. Happiness or guilt. She was happy of course that she was back in Yoshiki's life, but the other woman before her just looked so distraught and stressed that it almost made her regret what she had done. _Almost. _It wasn't as if Ayumi was heartless or anything, but she was surprised with herself by how much she really didn't care about what she had done. She knew that if she were in Akira's shoes, she would be _extremely _upset as well.

But she wasn't.

"Akira . . ." Ayumi said. "I-

"Why . . . are you in bed . . . with _my husband_?!" Akira shouted, not caring if the people downstairs heard her. "WHY?!"

Ayumi's mouth opened and shut repeatedly before she awkwardly cleared her throat and pushed Yoshiki off of her. "I know. I'll go."

"NO! WHY?!"

Ayumi stood, albeit embarrassed that she didn't have any clothes on, and began to dress. She didn't really care if she was naked though, since she had technically already been caught. What more did she have to hide? Akira knew that she was sleeping with Yoshiki, so should she really try to be modest in a situation like this?

"Where are you going?" Yoshiki murmured, grabbing her arm. "Don't go."

"Y-Yosh-Yo-WOW!" Akira screamed. "Are you seriously trying to stop her?! I JUST CAUGHT YOU SLEE-

"Keep your voice down," Yoshiki scolded. "Do you want to alert the entire country of Japan?"

"No," Ayumi confirmed for Akira, slipping the last article of clothing on. She began to head towards the door, stopping by Akira momentarily to mutter a quick apology before leaving. After she was gone, Akira dropped her angry and agitated demeanor before staring at Yoshiki in disbelief.

"Why . . ." she muttered, tears welling up in her eyes. "I left you guys alone for five minutes and you . . . oh God . . . why . . . Please just tell me why . . .?"

The emotion that poured from Akira's mouth was threatening to choke him. Yoshiki hadn't heard her ever speak with such sadness and betrayal, and he couldn't tell if it bothered him or not. The one thing he knew was that he didn't regret sleeping with Ayumi. He had only regretted a few things in his life, and that wasn't one of them. The next thing he thought about was how Akira must have felt. Just moments ago, he had told her to divorce him and that he loved Ayumi and always would.

Those words were completely true. He _did _want her to divorce him and he _did _love Ayumi truly. But somewhere down in his heart . . . or did he have a heart?

Yes, he definitely had a heart. He _did _feel emotions and up until now, it had been hard to register other people's emotions. But now, he could truly sense the deep hurt radiating off of Akira, and this bothered him. Why was he feeling her pain? Why couldn't he just go back to the way he was and pour all of his emotion into Ayumi?

If he didn't, what would happen? Would Akira make her way into his heart?

Blinking a few times to clear his mind, he stared at her standing before him, crying and shaking with misery and his next few words put his suspicions to rest.

"Hmm . . .? Why did I do this?"

"YES! YES, WHY?!"

"Because I don't love you."

Akira was stunned into silence. How did he say those words so easily? Well . . . she did _know _that he didn't love her-she'd have to be an idiot not to realize that by now. But aside from that, couldn't he at least respect her? Of all the things, did he _seriously _have to treat her like dirt?

And despite everything, she couldn't deny that she had feelings for him. She so desperately wanted what Ayumi had. To her, he was absolute perfection. He was sweet, caring, nurturing, and the absolute _perfect _gentleman. If Akira could gain even a small amount of his affections, would he treat her like that?

Probably. He did things for the people that he admired and loved. For those people, he was selfless. He would go out of his way to please the person that he cared for. If Ayumi came by and truthfully told him that she never wanted to see him again, he would probably disappear off the face of the earth . . .

Or move on.

So, Akira technically had two options. She could try to appeal to him and gain his affections, or she could make Ayumi hate him. Both of which were probably impossible, and as she thought about it, she decided completely to throw out her plan of trying to make Ayumi hate him. That wouldn't work. So yes, she would try to work on making him like her back. She didn't want to divorce him-no, no, anything but that. It sounded pathetic of her to say this, but how could she divorce the man that she . . . loved?

At the sound of him clearing his throat, Akira snapped out of her thoughts and her eyes landed on him casually propped up on one arm in the bed. He was so nonchalant about it too, as if he had done nothing wrong. This pained her even more. How could she love someone like this? How could she love someone so hateful and uncaring?

"How much longer are you going to grace me with your presence?" he asked in a bored tone. "Oh well. Since you won't leave, I'll just get dressed in front of you."

Before Akira could even move, he had flung the covers off his body and stood before her in all of his naked glory.

A blush coated her face before she cleared her throat and turned around. "D-don't be so casual about being naked all the time."

"Humans are born naked," Yoshiki explained. "For years, they lived in the wild naked. Why do you shy away from naturalness?"

Shaking her head, Akira just began to move towards the door. She wasn't particularly too interested in talking to him right now. Obviously, she was still upset about what had happened. As she left the room, she her mind began to wonder towards his mother, Ayako. She hadn't talked to her in a couple of weeks, and wondered where there relationship stood exactly. She didn't think that the woman hated her and actually, Akira was hoping that Ayako had just gotten over them getting married and accepted it.

Of_ course_ she probably had gotten over it. She was a mature adult, and wouldn't let something like this get to her, right...?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

A/N: Some really observant people have pointed out that I have mistakenly changed the name 'Akari' to 'Akira'. Lol! I'm an idiot, I literally wrote this entire story using the wrong name and didn't even realize it XD. Just roll with it though!

Cheater

Akira made her way downstairs to find that her father had left and returned home. In addition to that, Isao was nowhere in sight, and this led Akira to believe that maybe he was with her father. The two gentlemen had grown closer than she could ever imagine. Physically, they were like night and day. Her father was tall and lean, and Isao was short and a bit chubby. But regardless of that, they weren't to be separated. This fact gave Akira _some _hope. If they were such good friends, surely it would work out between her and Yoshiki?

"Mrs. Kishinuma?" Akira called, before moving into the kitchen. She finally spotted the woman sitting at the kitchen table, hunched over a cup of steaming coffee. She could tell that Ayako was in no mood to talk, but Akira swallowed her fear anyways and spoke.

"Um . . ."

Wait. What exactly had she come down here to talk about? Was she here to rat out Yoshiki and Ayumi for sleeping together?

No, she could never tell his mother that. Akira knew that Ayako didn't like her, but she didn't want to make her hate her son too. Although Ayako supported Yoshiki and Ayumi being together, Akira didn't think she'd be too fond of the fact that Yoshiki was already committing adultery less than a month into his marriage.

"What?" Ayako asked. "What do you want?"

"W-well . . . I just wanted to," Akira stuttered, trying to think of a reason. "I just wanted to talk to you-that's all."

"Go away. I'm busy. I don't want to talk."

Akira sighed. How come only Isao was the only person that liked her? Why were things like this so difficult? How in the world could she appeal to this woman?

"Your coffee smells good. What kind of creamer is that?"

" . . . What?"

"I think I had the same one a few days ago. Is it sugar cookie?"

". . . Yes."

"You have good tastes, Mrs. Kishinuma."

Ayako then shot her most dazzling smile at her mother-in-law, only to have Ayako return nothing but a blank face to her. Without warning, Ayako pushed herself away from the table and with her cup, she headed over to the sink. She poured the steaming liquid down the drain and sat the empty mug down into the sink, and began to walk away.

Akira could only watch her in silence as the woman moved away from her, leaving her alone in the kitchen.

Why? Why did everyone have to hate her? What had she done to make everyone so hostile towards her? She could understand if Ayako screamed at her and cursed at her for taking her son away from the one he's destined to be with, but she didn't. Instead, she just treated her with absolute disgust and disdain. She had so little care for her that she just ignored her most of the time. It made Akira feel as if she was absolutely worthless.

For God's sake, she wasn't even worth the screaming. She wasn't even worth the _energy. _If that didn't place her low on the social scale, she didn't know what did.

She finally left the kitchen and planned to go back upstairs, though she didn't know what for. She clearly wasn't wanted here. Why did she even try?

Almost making it to the top of the stairs, she crashed into Yoshiki who was heading down. The run in had barely interrupted his gait, and as with elegance he continued down the stairs completely ignoring her.

"W-where are you going?" Akira asked quietly.

"The business needs me," he answered. "I am to look over some transactions that are currently pending."

Akira swallowed nervously, and knowing he wouldn't lie to her, she asked, "Are you going to see Ayumi . . .?"

"If time permits me to do so."

Of course. Of _course _he was going to see her. Why had she even asked that question . . . ?

* * *

><p>"He's already there?" Isao asked into the phone. "Great! That's fantastic. Thanks for telling me. Goodbye."<p>

"Oh, Yoshiki's at the business?" Kain asked, delicately cutting a piece of fish with his fork. "Excellent."

"It is brilliant, isn't it?"

"So brilliant."

The two men shared a laugh before Isao cleared his throat.

"Now if we can only get Yoshiki to take this marriage seriously," he sighed.

"Yes, yes, indeed," Kain agreed. "It's ruining Akira unfortunately. She really does love your son."

"I know, and that's the prime reason why this bothers me. I feel as if I have failed you. I've involved your daughter in some fraudulent marriage where her affections aren't returned. How could I do something like that?"

"It's not your fault, Isao. I agreed to this marriage just as much as you did. We both had high hopes that Yoshiki would change. However, I still do have hopes."

"Do you? I am starting to think he'll never change . . . and it's all because of that wretched Ayumi. That horrible, horrible girl!"

Kain smiled. "It makes one think she's involved in sorcery or some sort! She has your son bewitched."

"Exactly!" Isao said. "I cannot understand how he is so infatuated with someone so rude and unappealing. Ugh, and the _baby _incident . . ."

"That has made the situation so much worse. He probably feels indebted to her. Who is to say this is true love?"

"Right. Yoshiki has never loved anything in his entire life. He hates animals, people, and any sort of materialistic item. The closest he's ever come to showing _any _affection to us is years ago when he was seven or eight and he made a birthday card for Ayako. She absolutely loved it, and encouraged the good behavior, but he never did anything like that again."

"Strange," Kain muttered. "You would think a child would respond positively to that sort of reinforcement."

"Mmhmm. But, it's almost as if it pushed him farther away and made him regress. He has always been an interesting child. Ayako and I never had another child because he was the son we needed, and our marriage has always been unstable, but sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have another child."

"I have often wondered the same, but unfortunately, my wife passed before I could consider it."

"Hmmph."

"Isao!" Kain yelled. "You act as if it's a blessing to have your wife pass!"

"Well," Isao muttered. "Sometimes, I do wonder what life would be like without Ayako. Without her constant pestering and defiance."

"You are mad."

"It's this wine."

"Ha! Well, let us enjoy more of it and speak of more cheery things then, hmm?"

"You are right," Isao said, lifting his glass. "What shall we toast to? Dead wives?"

Kain laughed. "You are asking for something bad to happen. Maybe you should ask the sorcerer to take care of your wife."

"Haha! Indeed I should! Let us toast to sorcery!"

"To sorcery!"

The two men tapped their glasses together and laughed before continuing with their lunch . . .

A/N: My attempt at imitating what rich people talk about . . . XD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

Ayumi sighed to herself, admiring her work. Somehow, she had managed to stack over two hundred soup cans in the resemblance of a person. It had taken her three hours too. Usually she didn't waste her time on stupid things like that, but once she started, she couldn't stop. And now her creation before her was just . . . magnificent.

"Ooh," Mika said, admiring the cans. "That looks really cool."

"Yup!" Ayumi boasted. "Took me like twenty minutes. Psh, I'm just _that _good I guess."

"Twenty minutes? Wow, you should stack cereal boxes next!"

"Oh? What shape should I make?"

"How about a cat?" Rena asked from across the store.

Ayumi nodded in thought. "A cat huh? Sounds doable."

"Then get to it!" Rena yelled. "I'm guarding the door."

"You always guard the door," Ayumi huffed, but nonetheless moved over to the cereal.

Technically, her shift had ended two hours ago, but she liked to help out her boss, she loved to keep busy, and she loved to be with her friends. Her life hadn't been going _too _swimmingly, but it was getting better. However, if there was anything that would make life _really _good, it was working at the store. This should be a place of resentment, considering all the times that Yoshiki had tortured her in here, but to Ayumi, nothing could make her hate the one thing that alleviated her stress.

"Wow. That's an impressive can sculpture. Is that a person?" a low voice asked from a few aisles over.

"Admiring my beautiful art, hmm?" Ayumi asked herself proudly. "That's fine . . . as long as you don't touch it."

"Yeah," a voice that sounded an awful lot like Rena said. "I think she said it took her like, twenty minutes."

"Hmm? . . . I like tomato soup."

_"The tomato soup is near the bottom!" _Ayumi thought. _"And that voice is starting to sound like . . ."_

"NOOOO!" Ayumi screamed, running out of the aisle just in time to see Yoshiki pull out a can that made up the leg of her sculpture, sending the display crumbling towards the floor. Cans went everywhere, rolling across the floor at lightning speed and losing themselves amongst the many aisles in the store.

"YOSHIKI!"

"Yes?"

"WHYYYYYY?!"

Meanwhile Rena was dying with laughter and Mika was slowly picking up the cans and returning them to their proper place on the shelves.

"Well," Yoshiki began. "I thought I wanted tomato soup, but now I'm not so sure I want to purchase from this store anymore. The ambience is extremely unsettling and loud."

"That's because you knocked over my display!" Ayumi refuted. "I hate you!"

"Rena, help me with these cans," Mika said, softly. "There's a lot of them."

"Yeah, yeah," Rena agreed, also leaving to pick up cans.

"You are making this utter hell for me," Ayumi sighed, rubbing her temples. "I was just about to leave too! And then you come barging in here making a mess!"

A lone can of soup rolled towards her and hit her foot gently, grabbing her attention. Bending down to pick it up, she continued to gripe. "It's been like, two years already, can't you grow up?! Jeez, how long will I have to baby you?!"

"Until I get tired of it I guess," Yoshiki responded.

"AHHH, you'll never get tired of it!"

Yoshiki smiled as she kept yelling and he fully remembered the reason why his past self really did love to torture her so much. Only she could yell at him for almost two years straight like she did and still not lose her voice even once. Not only that, but how could she possibly have not grown tired of him yet? He bothered her so much and she never told him to go away, and the one time she did, she ran straight back into his arms.

Her spirit. The same passionate spirit which had attracted him to her in the first place was still going strong, and that's what he loved about her. Never, ever, would he get tired of hearing her scream at him in irritation. It was so pleasing to know that he could get her so riled up with just the simplest little things . . .

"Are you even listening to me?!" Ayumi asked, poking her finger into his chest. "I'm lecturing you, and that's something I do best, so pay attention alright?!"

"No."

"Yoshiki . . ."

"No."

"STOP SAYING NO!"

"No."

"AHHHH!"

He wanted to laugh, but he wouldn't. Not yet, just a little longer . . .

"Well, I'm about to go home anyways," Ayumi sighed. "After I help them pick up the cans that you so RUDELY knocked over!"

"Hmm. Sorry."

"You're not sorry! You just like to annoy me! Now, get out of my way!"

Ayumi stomped past him, only to have his hands at her hips for a millisecond before he jerked them down, pulling her pants down along with them.

"WHAT?! I-

"Hmm, those look new. I don't remember them. Since when were you allowed to go buy underwear without me?" he asked. "I'm hurt."

"W-wha-You-Wh-

"Alright you guys," Rena yelled, making sure everyone in the store heard her. "We're about to lock up, so let's-

She lost her train of thought when she walked up to Ayumi with her pants around her ankles and Yoshiki standing there casually.

"Huh?" she asked, more to herself. "Wait . . . how come-

"NO!" Ayumi yelled. "Don't get the wrong idea! I didn't pull them down! He-

"Some people just get too excited and can't wait," Yoshiki explained, with a sigh. "I hope you can understand. I tried to tell her to wait, but she just couldn't. It's a good thing you came when you did."

"Y-yeah . . ." Rena muttered. "Well, I'm going. Mika and I are going to lock up, and don't hang out here too long because the lights go off after five minutes of the store closing. Oh, and next time, please keep your pants on. You'll hurt business."

"B-but I-

But it was too late. Rena had already left, along with Mika, leaving Ayumi alone with her attacker.

"YOU . . ." Ayumi warned dangerously.

"Me . . ." Yoshiki returned.

Ayumi pulled her arm backwards to swing at him, but instead he grabbed her arm and quickly moved closer to her before blowing a quick breath of cool air into her face. In an effort to get away from him, she tried to back up, but her pants around her ankles completely restricted her movement and left her to topple to the ground. He dropped to his knees and crawled over her, trapping her underneath him.

Her heart was racing and she didn't know why. Why was she getting nervous all of a sudden? She had done much more than this with him, so why did she feel so scared? Why were her cheeks and ears on fire and why were her legs shaking with . . . fear? Excitement?

NO! Why would she be excited? He was trying to pull a move on her in a _store_! If anything, she should feel disgusted.

"Y-Yoshiki . . ." she mumbled when she felt his lips on her neck.

"Mmm?"

"S-surely you don't . . . want to do _it _in a store . . . right?"

He pulled away from her and looked into her flushed red face. Tears of pleasure and eagerness were forming at the corners of her eyes and her mouth was slightly open, panting in an effort to keep to the flow up oxygen up to her racing heart. By now her embarrassment had spread from her face down to her neck and was threatening to envelop her entire chest. Long, black pieces of hair were flowing everywhere, falling out of a sloppy bun on top of her head.

And to top it all off, the lights went out, leaving nothing but the moon light to illuminate her beautiful figure. Her heaving chest, her red face, her long lashes, and her legs, slim and open, _completely _inviting him.

"I can't wait any longer, Ayumi. I have to have you right here . . ."

And her heart threatened to explode at the rate it was beating in her chest. This had happened so many times and yet she got nervous every time. And just like every time, she would close her eyes and allow herself to get lost in the_sinful _amounts of pleasure . . .

A/N: I've been getting a lot of mixed feelings about Akira/Akari (lol). Hmm, some people feel bad for her and some people don't. I personally don't feel bad for her, like I can't stand her.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

It was weird. Ever since they had gotten married, Akira had been living in Yoshiki's parents' home. Of course, at Isao's request. According to him, she and Yoshiki were supposed to move out on their own soon, but it hadn't happened. At first, she was excited about the move and sharing a life with him, but as the days went by, she just felt stupid for feeling happy. They would _never _move out together, what was she thinking?

If he couldn't even come home at _night _why did she think he would ever have the audacity or the drive to move out with her? And what if they did? He still wouldn't come home. He'd spend his time elsewhere, and Akira knew exactly whom he was spending his time with.

She had waited up for him too. At least until two in the morning, and finally sleep overcame her and she passed out in the bed. Now it was eleven thirty in the morning and he still hadn't returned home. She was pathetically sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee sitting in between her hands. Ever since the coffee incident with Ayako, Akira had no desire to drink coffee. However, she still made it just to enjoy the smell, and then she'd throw it away when she was tired of it.

The house was completely quiet. Ayako was still asleep, and Akira didn't know where Isao was. He was probably with her father out having fun. This seemed so silly to her. Isao was a married man with a family and he got to have more fun than she did. She had been married for about a month or two, and these should be some of the greatest times of her life, but they weren't. In fact, they were the complete opposite.

A door opened and shut, followed by heavy footsteps that Akira recognized as belonging to Isao. Normally, she would have been happy to greet him since he was the only one besides her father that actually liked her, but she had no will to do so. All she wanted to do was sit at the table in her own misery.

Fortunately, Isao came into the kitchen and found her and moved over to the table to sit beside her.

"Akira?" he asked. "What's wrong sweetie?"

"Yoshiki never came back last night . . ." she admitted. "And Isao . . . I hate this so much!"

"I know, I know. But please don't let this get to you. I promise that Yoshiki will come around in due time," Isao said, patting her back.

"But . . . it hurts because I know he's with her. I will never be as good as her and it bothers me so much. No matter what happens, she will always be his first love and she will always come first in his life. I will always be second and never good enough."

"Don't say things like that! If I hadn't thought you were good enough, I would not have allowed you to marry my son! There is a reason that he's not married to Ayumi, and it's because you're the better choice!"

"But-

"No more of that negative talk!" Isao ordered. "We can't have you thinking so negatively about your marriage all the time, because then it won't get better, now will it?"

"I guess not . . ."

"Good! Now-

Just as he was speaking, the front door opened and the only person it could be was walking into the house, at a leisurely and lazy pace.

"Go upstairs Akira," Isao said. "I want to have a word with him."

Akira nodded and proceeded towards the back of the kitchen where she took another staircase to avoid seeing Yoshiki. Of course, as she reached the top of the stairs, she stayed and peered over the banister where she could see him and Isao talking. Straining her ears to hear from the top of the large staircase, she listened.

"I don't know why I'm asking this," Isao muttered. "But where were you?"

"I was with Ayumi," Yoshiki answered. "I met her at the store."

"And you were there all night?" Isao asked. "Honestly Yoshiki, you're married. You don't mean to tell me you're committing infidelities while you're with her, right?"

As blunt and as honest as Yoshiki was, he wasn't really in the mood to make his father go after Ayumi even more than he already has. So, in this moment, Yoshiki kept his mouth shut.

"I'm not doing anything of the sort."

"Good. Well, head upstairs. Akira is waiting for you."

"Okay."

"Actually!" Isao said, stopping Yoshiki in his tracks. "While I have you down here . . . when are you going to consummate the marriage?"

". . ."

"I am being serious, Yoshiki. When?"

"When I'm ready," Yoshiki sighed. "Do not pressure me. If you do, I will never do it."

"You will have to one day. For the chil-

"Don't."

" . . . You need to get over that."

"According to you, there's a lot I need to do," Yoshiki muttered. "Are we done?"

"For now, I suppose."

Yoshiki began to take his leave and Akira hurried down the hallway and into their bedroom. Planting herself on the bed, she turned on the T.V. and tried her hardest not to look awkward. She could hear his footsteps approaching, however they suddenly stopped and were followed by a pair of quicker and lighter footsteps.

"Yoshiki," she could hear Ayako say. "I just wanted to say hi. I haven't spoken to you in a long time."

"I know," Yoshiki said. "These last few months have just been hectic."

"I'm so sorry you had to marry her."

Ouch. That stung. Nonetheless, she continued to listen.

"It's not your fault."

"No, it is. I could have fought harder for you and Ayumi but Isao is so sly and it all happened so fast."

"I know. But it's fine mother. I can honestly say I'm happier now than I was a few months ago."

"R-really?" Ayako asked. "I thought marrying Akira would make your life worse."

"Being married to Akira is nothing but a small annoyance in my life. That being said, it hardly affects me. Ayumi and I are fine."

"Seriously? The other day, Ayumi ran downstairs and when I tried to talk to her, she just excused herself and kept going. I figured that you two had had another argument."

"It was just the opposite actually. We slept together. I'm sure she was only embarrassed and didn't want admit anything," Yoshiki said, calmly.

"That's . . . that's GREAT!"

Akira sighed. Why? Why was his mother so supportive of him cheating on her like this? Akira knew that Ayako didn't like her, but as a _woman_, shouldn't she be against something like this, at least a little bit?

"I'm so proud of you, Yoshiki."

Proud? She was proud that she had raised a cheater? Why did this family have such loose morals? Honestly, what had she gotten herself into?

"I love you, Yoshiki."

There was an awkward pause and a shift in the air before Yoshiki muttered back, "Love you too."

"EEEEE! You said it, you said it!"

"Don't make me regret it."

"My son loves me! My son loves me!"

Ayako went running down the halls and Yoshiki finally entered the room and Akira could see up close what he looked like. His hair was a mess, and he looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. He was heading straight for the shower when she cleared her throat and stopped him.

"Didn't even get an hour of sleep in between all that sex, huh?" she muttered, refusing to look at him any longer.

"You're awfully brave today," Yoshiki noted. "And unfortunately after our passionate lovemaking session in the store, which I would have loved to continue at her house, I had to go back to the business. I was there until I finally decided to come back home."

". . . Do you take me for a fool?"

"Yes. But I'm not lying to you. What reason would I have to lie? Now, if you'll excuse me . . ."

It was hard, but she managed to hold her tears back until he disappeared in the bathroom. So cold. He was _so _cold to her, and for absolutely no reason at all. Cheating on her incessantly was one thing, but why did he have to treat her worse than the dirt on the ground? She understood he wasn't in love with her, but did this mean he _hated _her?

Deep down inside, she couldn't stop the feelings of admiration and love that boiled in the pits of her stomach. Why? Why did she have to be so hopelessly in love with him?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

Akira woke up the next day and decided to finally go home and see her dog that she had unfortunately been neglecting over the past few months. She still went home to see her and walk her, but it wasn't even close to enough. At first, she had struggled to move Rose in with her at the Kishinuma residence. Isao readily agreed saying that he would welcome any new addition to the household. Ayako had refuted that though, saying that she didn't want 'Akira's mangy mutt' in her house. And Yoshiki had threatened that if he ever saw a dog in his house, he'd drag it outside and shoot it. So, Rose remained with her father.

At first, Akira was okay with it. But as the time went on, she began to get so lonely, and she realized that someone like Rose would be perfect for cheering her up. Sometimes she thought about moving back home, but the little ounce of hope she hung on to that told her that Yoshiki would eventually fall for her, kept her from doing so.

Times were about to increase with stress and anxiety with school starting back in less than a week. It was their last year as high school students before they entered the real world, which scared her immensely. Akira had no idea what she wanted to do, and she would be going off into the world with a husband who was cheating on her and didn't love her, a hateful mother-in-law, and a passive father. Could anybody ask for a worse life?

Eventually, she made her way up to the front door of her house, negative thoughts still on her mind. Upon opening the door however, all of these thoughts changed when Rose pounced on her, knocking her to the ground.

"Rose!" Akira yelled, struggling to hug her dog. "I missed you!"

Rose barked in approval and moved off of Akira to allow her to get up.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Akira asked.

Rose simply stared at her, wagging her tail and Akira took this as a 'yes' and began to walk off with Rose following directly at her side.

* * *

><p>They walked into town and as always it was pretty crowded. Luckily, Akira knew of a route that fewer people walked on, considering it led to practically nowhere. It was just a thin, simple, winding road that had a beginning, a middle, and an end. It led to nothing at all, but Akira liked that about it. Once she reached the end she could just turn around and head back. And besides, it wasn't that boring. Along the way it had some flowers, benches, and even overlooked a baseball field.<p>

"You know this path well, huh Rose?" Akira asked, bending down to pet her dog. "Yeah, for sure it's the road less traveled by. But that's okay."

Rose continued to pad alongside her, politely listening to every word she said.

"I would have liked to take walks down here with you and Yoshiki at the same time. Although he hates dogs, I'm pretty sure he would grow to like you. I mean, you're a good dog. You're not annoying, or smelly, or stupid, or anything like that. You're the perfect companion . . . mom did a good job choosing you. Say, do you ever-

A low growl rippled from Rose's throat making Akira stop and look down at her pet.

"Hmm? You did this last time on the walk. What's wrong? Who do you-

A shrill voice interrupted her question and Akira looked down at Rose and held a finger to her lips. Rose quieted and Akira began to move more stealthily towards a corner which she quickly rounded to find the culprit's of Rose's growling.

Yoshiki and Ayumi were also walking down the trail. How they had come to find out about her secret path, Akira would never know, but this honestly bothered her. Why did they have to find _her _path? It was so unfair, now had they practically ruined it for. A part of her wanted to turn around and just go back home, but another part, a much larger part, wanted to stay and listen to them. She knew she would probably only end up being hurt by their words, but she was truly curious about the extent of their relationship. Just _how much _did Yoshiki actually like Ayumi? And would she ever win against the her?

"What an awful selection," Yoshiki commented, scrolling through a list of songs on Ayumi's IPod.

"Well, it's not for you!" Ayumi yelled. "It's _my _IPod, filled with the music that _I _like! Now if you'll excuse me, I would like to have it back!"

"No," Yoshiki said, holding it high in the air. "I don't like the lack of attention I get when you listen to music."

"Y-Y-You're such a BABY! Now, gimme, gimme, gimme!"

"Who's the baby?"

Ayumi growled in frustration before planting the heel of her foot down as hard as she could onto his, which didn't phase him at all.

"Aw, come on!" Ayumi yelled before continually stomping on his foot. "How does this not hurt?!"

"I'm immortal."

"Ha! Yeah right! You would die from a heartbreak if I left you!"

"You left before and I didn't die."

"Well, that was only for two weeks, plus you stalked me the whole time like the weirdo you are!"

"How could I not stalk you? I had to get my daily fix of you."

A blush ran down Ayumi's face and she scoffed. "I-idiot . . ."

"Plus, I thought I told you to think of me as your guardian angel?"

"You're more of like a demon in disguise," Ayumi sighed. "On the bright side, I learned how to do a cartwheel!"

"Hahaha. . ."

"It's not funny!"

"I learned how to do a cartwheel as soon as I could walk," Yoshiki said. "And you're telling me you just now learned? That's pathetic."

"What?! Well, I was going to show you, but forget it now!"

"No, wait. I'm sorry."

"Hmph!"

Yoshiki smiled. "Please show me. I want to see."

". . . Well if you insist!"

Ayumi moved away from him and slowly mapped out the area of which she was going to use and took a running start before successfully completing the cartwheel.

"Yay!" Ayumi declared, striking a pose.

Yoshiki just stood there stunned before turning away from her and lifting his hand to his mouth to cover another laugh.

"Why is that so funny?!"

"It's not," he muttered, before walking over to her and patting her head. "You're just too cute."

"Duh, I mean who do you think I am? Give me a piggyback ride, I'm tired of walking."

"No."

"Please?" Ayumi asked. "My legs hurt! How much longer is this walk?"

"I don't know."

"Yoshiki," Ayumi whined. "Please-

Without warning, Yoshiki took off down the path completely ignoring her and leaving her behind. For a moment, she could only stand there, stunned into a silence before screaming in fury and running after him. "YOSHIKI! I HATE YOU!"

By this time, Akira was already sitting on the ground, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting between her thighs. The very interaction between Yoshiki and Ayumi had been harder to swallow than the fact that they were still sleeping together. At this point, she wasn't even sure if that _was _Yoshiki. If it was, he was either a really good actor, or had two personalities. Around Ayumi, he was a completely different person. It was obvious to Akira that he was just teasing her, but that was just his way of showing her how much he cared about her, which Ayumi probably couldn't see.

Meanwhile at home, he couldn't be more cold or insensitive. It was as if as soon as he walked into the house, all emotions other than those that were negative and offensive were gone, leaving him an empty shell.

Even if he didn't love her, why couldn't he be nice to her? Or tease her? Or do something that would give her some hope?

Was she just an idiot? Probably. But regardless of anything, she was his _wife, _and she craved attention and respect. So why couldn't he just humor her and give it to her? Why was everything such an uphill battle with him . . .


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

School had started back up once again, and Akira found herself attending Kisaragi Academy with Yoshiki and Ayumi. Originally, it hadn't been her idea. She really didn't want to go to school with them and be subject to their nonstop flirting, but her father and Isao had insisted. Plus, now that she was living with Yoshiki, Kisaragi Academy happened to be closer to her and that's how it was ultimately decided upon.

Surprisingly, Yoshiki had taken the liberty of walking with her on her first day, though she was pretty sure that would change as the days passed by.

"This looks like a nice school," she commented. "It's really big though."

"It is a nice school," he said. "I think you're in my class and since Ayumi's the class representative, she'll be showing you around."

"O-oh . . ."

Well, _that _was great. She hadn't spoken to Ayumi in a few weeks after the incident, and now she was going to have to have her chaperone her around the school. And although Akira tried not to hate anybody, she literally did _hate _Ayumi at this point. It was weird, because directly after she had found out that she slept with Yoshiki, she wasn't sure how she felt-although she was pretty sure she didn't _hate _her. But as the time went on, and she had time to think about it, and Ayumi continued to suck up his time and sleep with him, the more she resented her, leading her to hate her.

So, to sum everything up: she was going to a school with, and was going to be in a class with, the girl that was sleeping with her husband which incidentally she absolutely couldn't stand. This was going to be fun . . .

Akira sat down in the class beside Yoshiki and began to take out her things, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice she was new and have Ayumi show her around. Unfortunately, she was spotted immediately by the teacher and called up to the front of the class, along with Ayumi.

Sighing audibly, Akira made her towards the teacher and was greeted with a warm smile.

"How are you?" her teacher asked. "I'm Mrs. Yui and this is our class representative, Ayumi Shinozaki. She will be showing you around today if that's alright?"

Of course it wasn't really alright, but Akira couldn't just say that. Instead, she nodded and followed Ayumi out of the room into the silence of the hallway.

"Alright," Ayumi started. "So, over here is the bathroom. Up ahead here is the gym. Gym is everyday right before lunch. Now, let's make our way over to the lunchroom."

Akira followed her, wordlessly. Really? She wasn't going to say anything? Akira knew that Ayumi was spoiled and stuck up. Ayumi thought she was literally the best thing that ever happened to the universe, but there was _no _way Akira was going to let her get away with sleeping with her husband unscathed. Ayumi mostly did what she wanted, but she _wasn't _going to do that without repercussion.

"Ayumi . . ." Akira muttered dangerously. "We need to talk."

"It'll have to wait until after the tour," Ayumi sighed. "Now, here-

"No. Right now. I'm serious, Ayumi . . . I'm not going to deal with this anymore."

"Oh?" Ayumi asked, slowly turning around to face her opponent. "And what, pray tell, aren't you going to _deal _with anymore?"

"You having _sex_ with my _husband_," Akira spat out. "I didn't yell at you like I should have at first, but back then I was so shocked that I couldn't. But I'm over that now, and I can easily tell you that what you're doing is morally corrupt and wrong. If you have a soul at all, or _any _feelings whatsoever in that black heart of yours, you'll quit. Now."

". . . You want to know something, Akira? Yoshiki is the one that comes on to me most of the time. Do you expect me to just turn him down when he initiates sex with me?" Ayumi asked. "Are you an idiot?"

"You told me you would ignore your feelings for him because he was married!" Akira argued. "_You _said that!"

"I know what I said! And believe me, I had all the intentions of doing so! But when you left, leaving us with the opportunity, it just happened and all of the feelings came back! I love him, okay? And he loves me."

"I don't care. I mean seriously, why would you stay with him? Why do you want to do this with a married man? Wouldn't it be easier for you to go off and find some single guy who wasn't tied down to someone?! You're ruining what little relationship Yoshiki and I had! Please, I'm asking you to look past your feelings of love for him and leave us be!"

"I . . . I CAN'T!" Ayumi yelled. "If I do, he'll just come back to me like a lost child and I can't turn him away!"

"You can! Just tell him straight that you don't want to be with him anymore! If you do that, he'll move on. He'll do anything you want, all you have to do is say the words!"

"I know that all I have to do is say that I don't want him anymore and he'll leave me alone, but do you think he'll suddenly just be happy with you? Because he won't."

"If you're not in the picture I can work on a relationship with him an I. The only reason this won't work is because you're here distracting him! If you weren't here, me and him would be living a happy, normal, married life!"

"Well, if you and him were truly meant to be together, me being in his life shouldn't matter," Ayumi said. "He fell in love with me and he fell in love with me _first. _Not you, but me. You ask me how I deal with sleeping with a married man, but let me ask you; how do you deal with a husband that doesn't love you? Why don't _you _just ask for a divorce? Why are you torturing yourself? You know you can't win against me, so why do you stay?"

" . . ."

"Could it be that you actually love him?" Ayumi asked.

"And?" Akira snarled. "What if I do?!"

"If you do, you're an _idiot_!"

Everything and every fiber of her being was screaming at her to pummel Ayumi into the ground, but she didn't want to do that. Yoshiki would surely hate her and she didn't want to fight and get expelled on her first day of school. But Ayumi was seriously asking for it. She hated her-absolutely hated her.

"I can't believe he got involved with someone like you," Ayumi sighed. "How did this happen?"

"It happened when you refused to marry him!" Akira screamed. "If anyone caused all of this, it was _you_!"

"Oh yeah? So what?! I didn't plan for some clingy bitch to come into the picture and act as a leech on our relationship! You ruin everything, Akira! And you're too stupid to just pack your bags and leave because you think that somehow he's going to grow to love you! But he won't and you're stupid for thinking so! I've never-

Just then, Akira threw a punch at Ayumi's face, effectively shutting her up. The force knocked her to the ground and not wanting to look at her anymore, Akira turned away and began to leave.

"I hope one day he hurts you as bad as he's hurt me . . ."

A/N: Excuse the lack of updates! I just go through these funk's where I'm so wrapped up in school and I can't focus on anything else. As an apology, I have given you guys two chapters. It's the least I can do. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

Ayumi was sitting at the kitchen table cutting out decorations for the festival that wasn't going to even happen for months. Mrs. Yui had told her that she didn't need to start working on it as early as the first day of school, but Ayumi wanted this to be the best festival Kisaragi had ever had. And considering this was her last year at the school she loved, she wanted to make the festival special. However, as she was cutting, somehow Hinoe and Yoshiki managed to argue for no reason at all. It had been peaceful, until they drifted into the room and began to talk to one another. How it always ended up like this, Ayumi didn't know.

"I hate you . . ." Hinoe muttered. "You're a pompous ass who doesn't deserve someone as kind and as thoughtful as Ayumi."

"The feeling's mutual," Yoshiki returned.

"Guys!" Ayumi sighed. "Stop fighting. You do this all the time!"

"Well, he sucks," Hinoe said. "And after what he did? Please, I could care less about him."

"It was not all my fault," Yoshiki defended.

"Whatever. You breaking up with her caused-

"Stop!" Ayumi yelled, covering her ears. "Anything but that! Please just don't talk about that!"

Hinoe frowned and quickly reached out to Ayumi in an effort to comfort. "A-Ayumi, I'm so sorry. I-

"Good job," Yoshiki muttered. "It's not only hard on her, but it's hard on me too. Don't make this worse."

"I-I know . . ." Hinoe muttered. "I'm sorry. I'll just leave."

Hinoe quickly exited the kitchen, leaving Yoshiki and Ayumi alone. After recovering, Ayumi removed her hands from her ears and looked around the room in confusion.

"Hey, where did she go? She didn't have to leave."

"Perhaps she was embarrassed for bringing up such a subject."

"Oh . . . well she didn't mean to. If you guys would just get along, the conversations wouldn't just always resort to _that_."

"I'll try harder. I'm sorry."

"Aw," Ayumi said, reaching up and patting his head. "Thanks! You're a good boy."

Yoshiki leaned into her touch, relishing in the very sustenance that gave him life. Ayumi unconsciously continued to pat his head and run her fingers through his long, blonde locks. Getting tired of standing, he dropped to his knees and laid his head in her lap allowing himself to get comfortable.

"You just love my attention, don't you?" Ayumi whispered, continuing to pet him.

He nodded and she chuckled.

"You can't stand it when I'm not spending my every waking moment thinking about you, talking to you, touching you, or paying attention to you, huh?"

He nodded once again.

"You really are a child aren't you?" she asked, dropping her hand. "Alright, go away. I need to finish these decorations."

"Really?" he asked, looking up at her. "I only get five minutes of your time? Do I mean nothing to you?"

"Don't play the guilty card on me," Ayumi said. "I'll pay attention to you when I get done."

"No . . . I want all of your attention _now._"

"Yoshiki . . ." Ayumi sighed. "Just wait a minute."

"No," he said, pushing her skirt back and pressing his face into her crotch.

Her immediate instinct was to shut her legs and she did, although doing so only trapped him there longer. She could feel his tongue dart out and start to tease her, moving up and down her most sensitive area. Even though she was wearing underwear, the thin piece of cloth did nothing in terms of keeping from feeling the pleasure. He continued to tease her, and began to sensually run his hands up and down her legs adding to the experience. She wound her fingers into his hair and tried to jerk him away, but instead pushed him closer, clearly wanting more.

"S-stop . . ." she muttered weakly. "I'm trying to do something . . . don't make me . . . don't make me-

But it was too late. Against her will, her body jerked forward accompanied by a wave of pleasure that shot up and down her spine. Her heart thrummed madly in her chest and her breath escaped her in short, uneven pants. She could only imagine that her cheeks were completely red which would only give away the fact that she had enjoyed it. Really, she should have scolded him for distracting her from her work.

"Ayumi …" he whispered, blowing cool air on her inner thighs. "I want to play with you."

"You're such a pervert," she muttered, but allowed him to scoop her up and take her upstairs.

Her back was quickly met with her sheets and she was eager to strip and actually have the coolness of the silk on her burning hot skin. Like always, she was nervous and she didn't know why. But what she did know, was that when she got nervous, she felt hot all over. The blood seemed to rush through her body and pool up at her skin, turning her pink and red.

Sitting up, she pulled her shirt off and laid back against the sheets, sighing at the cool feeling.

"You wouldn't be so hot if you wouldn't get nervous," Yoshiki chuckled.

"I-I know that, i-idiot!" she yelled. "I know it bothers you, a-and it bothers me too!"

"No, no. I like it."

"Why?"

"It's cute."

It was little comments like that that made her blush out of flattery and love.

"Now, I'm going to fuck you."

And it was comments like that that made her blush out of embarrassment. Her whole red façade was a combination of compliments that made her so happy she wouldn't admit it, and comments so awkward it literally took her breath away.

After what seemed like forever, he finally leaned down and pressed his lips gently upon hers, but quickly became more aggressive. Her bra was ripped off of her chest and lost amongst the pile of clothes and she was fully naked before him. His hands were surprisingly cool, running over her body, but they did nothing in terms of cooling her heated flesh. One hand made its way slowly down her body and to her crotch where he slowly began to stroke her, earning a strangled moan from the back of her throat.

He broke their kiss and pulled away from her slightly just so he could look at her face and take in her arousing reactions. She kept her eyes squeezed shut, her mouth open and panting and her cheeks red from the pleasure.

"Open your eyes," Yoshiki whispered. "I want to see you cry from the pleasure."

"Hnngh . . . stop being perverted . . ." Ayumi choked out, keeping her eyes shut. "And I can't . . ."

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Why? No one is looking but me."

"That's precisely _why _it's embarrassing . . ."

He laughed and slipped his fingers into her, making her arch off the bed in pleasure. He would never understand how she managed to be so cute and innocent after they had gone through this process more times than he could remember.

Using his thumb, he lazily rubbed her clit finally getting her eyes to shoot open and stare daggers at him. He knew what she wanted, but he refused to give it to her. The sooner this ended, the sooner she would return downstairs to finish the decorations for the festival, and he didn't want that at all. No, he wanted her here, writhing beneath him and arousing him until he couldn't take it anymore.

"P-please . . ." she breathed.

"Tell me what you want," he muttered, moving down to suck on her neck, a sensitive area for her.

"Mmm . . . I can't . . . it's so embarrassing."

"You'll just have to get over that my love."

Her legs quivered relentlessly as the sensations shot throughout her entire body, enveloping her in Yoshiki's spell. Nothing worked anymore. Her body refused to listen to her, and she had no control as she squirmed on the bed beneath him. She struggled to get air into her lungs as he moved away from her neck and down to her breasts where he teased her nipples, adding even more pleasure to her already overwhelmed body. It was absolutely pointless. She had to give in and make her mouth say impure and indecent words. If she didn't soon, she didn't know what might happen.

"I-I want you to…ahh-

"Hmm?"

"Please . . . I w-want t-to come . . . or something like that . . ."

Finally she had said something, because he wasn't sure how much longer he could wait on her. Slipping his fingers out of her, he replaced them with his manhood which by now was threatening to fall off from how hard he was. Quickly pushing into her, he was engulfed in familiarity and a chill ran up his spine along with chill bumps that rose on his skin. Every time he was in her, it felt as if he was literally stretching her out again, considering how tight she was.

Seeing him finally succumb to pleasure made Ayumi feel slightly superior as if she had won something, but she knew she didn't. As always, she would be the one left a writhing, panting, screaming mess and he wouldn't even be winded. How he did it, she would never know. One day she would win-she _had _to win.

Suddenly broken from her thoughts, she gasped as he started thrusting. Her head fell back against the pillows and her legs unconsciously rose to wrap themselves around his waist, squeezing hard.

"I love that," he whispered, lowly in her ear. "I love the fact that you want this so much you're unwilling to let me go."

"Ahh . . ." she breathed, and moved to wrap her arms around his neck and bring him closer. For some reason, she desired his hot breath in her ear, whispering sweet things to her. Things that only she would hear. Things that Akira would _never ever _hear.

Slowly, she ran her hand up his muscular back and towards his hairline where she toyed with the hair that sat on the back of his neck. She could feel chill bumps rise on his skin and she giggled.

"Do you like that?" she muttered.

"Yes . . ." he answered.

"A lot?"

"Mmhmm."

Ayumi giggled happily. "Hehe. I love having the advantage."

All of a sudden, her hands were pushed backwards above her head as he held them in place, refusing to allow her to move.

"Don't think for a second you have the advantage," he warned her. "You have a long way to go before you take me on."

She blushed, _hard_. "I-I-"

"Hmm? Getting turned on from being put in your place?"

_"Yes," _she thought, miserably. _"Ugh, why does everything you have to say make me feel like this? Stop being so sexy . . ."_

"At a loss of words?" he asked. "Good. You should be."

And with that, he continued to make her scream and cry out with pleasure for the remainder of the day . . .

A/N: Whew! I feel so awkward re-reading the lemons that I write so that I can edit them . . . O.o


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

Akira sat at the kitchen table, struggling through her homework. If there was one thing that was her weakness, it was math. She was never any good at it, and actually had to have a private tutor every year because she was so bad at it. And now that she was in trigonometry, she didn't know what she was going to do. Every year she had hope that this would be the year she wouldn't need extra help, and that she could just power through it on her own, but that wasn't the case. She truly didn't get it.

Yoshiki was good at math, because Yoshiki was good at everything. But unfortunately, he wasn't home at the moment, and Akira could only guess where he was. She was praying that Ayumi didn't tell him about her punching her. She had only done it in the spur of the moment, and she even felt slightly bad for it. Ayumi deserved it, but that didn't justify her to actually deliver the punch.

"You can't get a hold of him?" she could hear Isao ask from the other room. "That son of mine. I have a feeling he's up to absolutely no good! I told him never to turn off his pager! And now when you need him the most, he's ignoring responsibility! Give him another hour and if you cannot contact him, contact me and I will come up there. Goodbye."

"Isao?" Akira called. "What happened?"

"Oh, sweet Akira," Isao said, dramatically walking into the kitchen. "It's Yoshiki. His business needs him and they can't get a hold of him. That boy-he's so irresponsible . . . so how was school?"

"Bad . . ." Akira muttered. "Of course, Ayumi and I got into a fight, and I don't get this homework."

"Please ignore that girl-she isn't even worthy of your attention. And do you need help? What is it?"

"It's trigonometry."

"Oh I can help you. I have a major in math."

"Can you? Are you sure? Don't you have to go up to the business?"

"Don't worry about that-I'll take care of it later. For now, let me help you. Okay . . . so you're doing sine, cosine, and tangent."

"Yeah."

"Alright, well first, you need to identify all of the degrees of the triangle. Next you . . ."

Akira sighed and shook her head, unable to understand to how Isao and Yoshiki could be related. They were polar opposites, and it was so confusing because they looked almost identical. Both of them had the blonde hair, thick eyebrows and lips, and stone cold grey eyes. It was just that Yoshiki lived up to his features, especially his eye, and Isao didn't. He was probably the nicest man Akira had ever met, so how in the world did he give birth to the meanest son?

In fact, after all this time, Akira felt closer to Isao than she did Yoshiki, which wasn't really normal at all. It was just that Isao was the only one who actually liked and gave a damn about her; the only one that paid her any attention. Even Ayako hated her guts, and she made sure she knew it with the way she treated her. Akira could clearly see why her father enjoyed Isao's company so much-he was just so nice and trustworthy, who wouldn't enjoy his company?

"Thank you for your help, Isao," Akira said. "I would never have figured this out without you."

"You're very welcome, my dear. If you ever need any help on any of your homework, you can ask me."

"Well . . . how good are you with chemistry?"

"Chemistry is mostly math, so I'd say I'm fairly decent."

"Great! Can you help me with my chemistry homework too?"

"Of course!"

Akira smiled and reached for her backpack to get it out before she stopped. "Actually, I'm kind of hungry. Do you want something to eat?"

"We have butlers for that," Isao said, kindly. "You don't have to do anything."

"No, it's okay," Akira said, moving to the fridge. "They shouldn't have to do everything all the time. Plus, since I can cook, I should, right?"

"Well-

"I think I'll make sushi," Akira decided, getting the rice cooker out from one of the cabinets. "While the rice cooks we'll do history homework together. And then when it's done, we'll make it together!"

"Actually," Isao muttered. "I'll have to go up to the business at that point. Plus, I have a meeting to go to tonight, and we'll be eating there."

Akira nodded, and finished pouring the remainder of the washed rice into the rice cooker along with the water. "Ohh, okay. I understand. I'll still have sushi anyways. But regardless of that, let me grab the chemistry homework really quick."

Isao felt so bad watching her grab her binder from her backpack and shuffle around in it looking for her homework. Poor Akira spent the majority of her days alone, and being in this situation now made him realize how severe it was. Ayako pretended she didn't exist, and Yoshiki was constantly gone, and when he did come home, he treated her almost like a complete stranger. The only time Akira ever received any affection was when she went home to her father, who was also usually busy. Plus, she only got to go home a couple of times a week. So did that mean that for 98 percent of her life, she was all alone?

Normally, Isao wouldn't care about something like that. He had lied to, cheated, and scammed people to get to his position, and hadn't given a care in the world about it either. But _this _was truly affecting him. It wasn't fair that Akira spent all of her time trying to be a devoted wife, only to have all of her efforts thrown back in her face.

What did she do here all by her lonesome? Read? Watch T.V.? Do homework? Of course, all of those things were forms of entertainment, but she was constantly doing them alone. It threatened to make his physically ill knowing all of this.

"Okay," Akira said. "We're doing chemical formulas and equations, but I don't know how to even balance a chemical equation so I need help on that. I also don't know how to tell whether it's a single or double displacement reaction . . . this is all supposed to be review for physics which we go into next week, so if I don't learn this I'm in big trouble. But only stay and help me if you have time! I'm sure I can go in early or stay after school if I really need help."

She always had to put other people's priorities before her own. It was clear that she needed help, but she didn't want to intrude on his schedule. Couldn't she be selfish at all?

"I . . . will cancel my meeting so I can stay and help you," Isao said. "I wouldn't want you to have to go in early or stay late."

"No, it's okay!" Akira promised. "I have nothing better to do anyways."

That hurt him the most. She really _didn't _have anything better to do, and she _should _have a husband to take care of her and make sure she _did _have something to do. Yoshiki had the perfect wife waiting for him and home, and he didn't even care.

Now, Isao had to admit, he had a wife just upstairs, but it was different with Ayako. This entire thing had really driven them apart, so much so that they didn't even sleep in the same room anymore. Ayako was completely disregarding to him, and didn't desire his affections at all. Isao didn't really care though-he never liked her in the first place. He didn't want to do anything for her.

But for Akira, he'd do anything. Or at least, he'd pay some attention to her until Yoshiki came around and started to be a proper husband.

_If _he ever came around . . .


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

For the first time in forever, Yoshiki had come home. It wasn't directly after school- in fact, it was pushing almost eight o'clock at night, but at least he had still come home. He planted himself on the couch with a bag of chips and turned on the T.V. It wasn't his intention to look like a lazy slob, but apparently that was the picture he was painting for his father who walked through the door shortly after he got comfortable on the couch with a thick blanket surrounding him.

"Yoshiki!" his father snapped, stepping in front of the T.V.

"Move, fat ass," Yoshiki sighed. "I can't see my stories."

"Shut up! It's a Wednesday afternoon! Why are you on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket in the middle of summer, watching soap operas and eating chips?! We don't even buy chips-they're not healthy!" Isao yelled.

"Well, _you're _obviously eating something."

" . . . I want to hit you . . ."

"Likewise."

Isao just shook his head. "Please, go see your wife. How long has it been since you've talked to her?"

"I walked with her to school and we talked."

"Well that's good-

"About a week ago."

"Well, this is what I'm talking about! Akira is literally suffering from loneliness! She's is so depressed because there's no one here to interact with her! If you won't talk to her, at least let her have her dog!"

"I don't want that animal in the house. It stinks."

"You're never here anyways, so why does it matter? Can you at least be a man and do something nice for her?"

"Like what?"

"Take her out for dinner tonight Yoshiki. Please-she needs this. I don't care if you don't love her and I don't care if you don't give a damn about your marriage. As a man, can you do something nice for her? It's all I'm asking," Isao said. "Please Yoshiki. You've reduced me to a begging fool. One dinner date and I won't bother you anymore."

Allowing the salty taste of the chip to rest on his tongue for a minute before chewing it delicately and swallowing it, Yoshiki closed the bag of chips and threw the blanket off of him. "I've been feeling generous lately, so sure, I'll take her out on a date."

* * *

><p>Yoshiki and Akira ended up in, for the first, a normal restaurant that commoners would go to. Both of them decided to ditch anything fancy and just decided to go out for a simple meal. There was no need to go out and spend hundreds of dollars on food and décor anyways.<p>

"I'm going to keep it really simple, and get a burger and fries," Akira said, looking over the menu. "What about you?"

"I think I'll be a kid and get chicken fingers."

"Whoa," Akira said. "What's with the age regression?"

"I've been feeling a lot younger lately," Yoshiki answered. "And I'm in a pretty good mood, so why not?"

He knew Akira didn't catch on to what he was saying, and he didn't want her to in fear that it'd ruin the mood. Honestly, he had been feeling younger and he was in a better mood, but that was probably due to the mass amounts of sex he had been having with Ayumi over the last few made him kinder, it truthfully did. And it wasn't just that, but spending time with Ayumi certainly elevated his mood as well. Sex was also proven to make you look younger and feel younger, so he considered this as he felt a sudden yearning for chicken fingers.

Most people would probably think it was idiotic reasoning, and he would too had this been any other night.

"I'm glad you're in a good mood," Akira said, smiling. "School has been stressing me out so bad, so I'm never in a good mood."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. It's hard, but Isao helps me out a lot."

"As much as I despise him, he's pretty smart when it comes to school, especially math. He used to help me a lot back in the day when I needed it."

"I don't get why you hate him so much," Akira said. "He's a nice guy."

"To you," Yoshiki laughed. "To everyone else, he's a jerk. To my mom, to me, to Ayumi. One thing's for sure, if you're on his list of favorite people, he's _really _nice to you. Either that, or he wants something from you. Sneaky bastard . . ."

Akira just shrugged. "Well, I'm glad he likes me, considering he's the only one that does . . ."

"Mmhmm."

A silence permeated the air between then and continued on until they ordered their food and Akira found something else to say.

"This is a nice restaurant though. I'm glad we ditched the fancy stuff."

"Me too. It's nice to get away from it every once in a while."

"I especially admire the disco ball they have hanging up. It's tacky as hell, but a good idea."

"I was thinking the same thing," Yoshiki chuckled. "A disco ball hanging from the ceiling, combined with a western theme. What the hell is this place?"

"I know! All of the waiters and waitresses are dressed up like cowboys and here we are, dressed up like we're going to a ball."

"Oops."

Akira found herself laughing along with Yoshiki and really appreciating the mutual feelings growing between them. Were they becoming friends? It seemed like it, because as the time went on, they continued to laugh and have a good time. Even after their food was brought to them, they carried on the conversation whilst eating.

This was great! Akira finally actually felt at peace with her husband for the very first time. Ayumi hadn't been mentioned more than once, and they nice air between them hadn't dissipated, and in fact it had only grown.

She felt as if she finally had a chance with him. It was probably stupid to think so since they were only just becoming friends, but it still gave her hope. It was times like this that made her refuse to divorce him. It was during times like this where she felt that they were truly connecting. Maybe not on a husband/wife level, but at least a level of friends.

Certainly they weren't strangers anymore. What strangers laughed like this and had a good time?

"I'm glad Isao convinced me to come out and eat," Yoshiki said. "This is nice."

"He did?" Akira asked. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah. He's really concerned about you."

"Wow."

"Once again, you're on his list of favorite people."

Akira flipped her brown hair behind her back. "Can't help being perfect."

" . . . How am I supposed to answer to that?"

"You're supposed to agree!"

"Hmm . . . I'll agree a little bit."

"Well, that's good enough for me!"

"Anyways," Yoshiki said. "We've been here a long time and they're starting to stare at us . . . I think that's our cue to leave."

"You're right," Akira said. "Let's go. We already paid like-

"Five hours ago," Yoshiki finished for her.

"Haha! Basically!"

And so, the two left the restaurant together. Akira, feeling happy that she had gotten to open up to her, and Yoshiki thinking about the hangover he was going to have that morning . . .

A/N: Clearly, Yoshiki is not in his right state of mind and is a _little_ drunk. The whole sex and feeling young thing was just his drunk mind playing with him lol


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

Yoshiki threw up for the third time in the toilet and finally collapsed against it, desperately sucking oxygen into his lungs. After school yesterday, he had gone out with Ayumi and her friends and ended up drinking a little too much. It wasn't surprising however that he was a heavy weight, and was able to hold his alcohol really well. Granted, he vaguely remembered coming home yesterday and referring to his father as a 'fat ass,' which was _completely _out of his vocabulary. He'd never resort to crude language to insult someone, so the 'fat ass' remark had totally been the alcohol talking.

In addition to that, the apparent date he went on with Akira involved the alcohol talking as well. He could also very vaguely remember going out to a restaurant and being nice to her, but the picture in his mind was so unclear.

Normally, he would have never been so friendly with her, but then again, she didn't go on a date with sober Yoshiki, she went on a date with drunk Yoshiki. When she heard him throwing up, she came running into the bathroom asking him what was wrong to which he curtly replied, "I was pretty tipsy yesterday-I don't know how you couldn't tell. Did you actually think I'd be _that _nice to you?"

She ran out-crying he assumed-but he hadn't really meant to hurt her feelings. He was just telling her the truth. If he had been sober, he truly wouldn't have been so nice to her. Why did that make her so upset? It was the truth for God's sake.

Shaking his head, he stood up and looked at the clock which he dizzily made out to read seven-twenty. Using the rest of his energy to push himself up from the toilet, he quickly got into the shower, hurrying to get done so that he wasn't late for school.

* * *

><p>Walking into the classroom, he sat down in his seat, his head spinning and throbbing from the brightness of the lights. He didn't think his hangover would be <em>this <em>bad. He had taken medicine, but the true way to get over a hangover really, was to let it go away on his own. Ayumi walked up to him and hit him on the shoulder before shaking her head in dismay.

"You shouldn't have gotten so drunk!" she chided. "I told you to quit after two drinks and be responsible like me, but what did you do?! You just kept drinking!"

"Your voice is making my eardrums bleed," he muttered. "Tone it down."

"Hmph! At least you're not as bad off as Satoshi," she sighed. "He almost drank himself to death! Morishige had to carry him home and apparently Satoshi was trying to pull some move on him. Naomi was in shambles over the whole thing and neither she or Satoshi showed up today. Goes to show you what irresponsibility will do to you!"

"Mmm . . . you should teach me a lesson."

"At a time like this, you still manage to be a pervert," Ayumi said. "Have a nice time trying to get over your hangover!"

Akira watched Ayumi stomp away before sighing to herself and placing her head down onto her desk, avoiding all contact. She thought that the date had went so good. She thought that they were becoming friends. She thought for a few hours that maybe, _maybe_, he was starting to actually like her. But no, she had come to find out that he had been drunk the whole time. She should have known too. The whole time during dinner he was saying things that were so random and unlike him. But she had ignored it, thinking that they were growing closer and closer. They weren't though. It was just the alcohol talking to her, giving her false hope, and making her feel special.

Why? Why did he have to do that to her? She would have rather not even gone on the date with him, _or_, she wished she wouldn't have ever found out that he was drunk. That way, she could at least feel better about herself and the whole situation. But no-this made her feel like absolute crap. She had gone on a date with him, at his father's request, and not only that, but Yoshiki didn't even remember any of it.

Wasn't that just her luck . . .


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

Ayumi continued to read over the rules for the job, not wanting to miss anything. It didn't seem too hard, plus if she won, not only would she receive a Principal's Recognition Award that colleges would look at, but she would have her picture on the walls of Kisaragi Academy _forever_. The thought of that just suited her so well, and she was desperate to make it happen.

For the first time ever, Kisaragi was having a contest. Whoever could sell the most cookie dough and raise the most money, received the prizes. There were a lot of kids competing too. The Principal's Recognition Award was a big deal. In fact, even if you had the worst grades, with the award under your belt, you had a fifty percent higher chance of getting into the college anyways.

So, Ayumi's straight A average, combined with this award, was sure to get her into _any _college she wanted. And all she had to do was win.

And she was the _master _at winning things.

"Let's practice," Yoshiki said, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Practice?" Ayumi asked. "Practice what? I know how to sell things."

"You're rude though."

"I AM NOT RUDE!"

". . ."

". . . Okay. Let's practice a little bit."

Yoshiki nodded and moved off of her bed and towards her bedroom door. "You go out and I'll close it. Then you knock and I'll open it and you try to sell it to me."

"Okay," Ayumi agreed, walking outside of the room.

"This will be good practice, considering I'm the hardest customer you're going to get."

He shut the door and moved away from it before patiently waiting for her knock. After a few seconds, her small fist rapped on the door and he moved over to it and opened it.

"Good evening sir," Ayumi said, happily. "My name is Ayumi Shinozaki and I'm a student that attends Kisaragi Academy, one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo. We are having-

The door was shut in her face, cutting her off from her introduction.

"Boring," Yoshiki said, from the other side of the door. "Keep it short and sweet."

Narrowing her eyes, she cleared her throat and knocked on the door again.

"Hello, my name is Ayumi Shinozaki. I attend Kisaragi Academy. Would you like to buy cookie dough?"

"Why?"

"In support of our school. Not only that, but the winner gets the Principal's Recognition Award, and I would really like to win."

"Why should I support you?"

"Well, I'm a good and hard working student. I'm very industrious and always turn things in on time, or early. I also have a job, and at the same time, I maintain a straight A average. As you can see, I am very good at managing my time."

"I don't believe you."

And the door was shut in her face.

"What?!" Ayumi yelled. "No one is going to say that to me!"

"Well, I am the hardest customer you could possibly try to sell too. If you can convince me, you can convince anybody. If you can't do it, we'll quit-

"No!" Ayumi said. "I-I can do this! Okay, give me another chance!"

Taking a deep breath and composing herself, she knocked on the door again.

"How are you?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"I'm good, thanks," Yoshiki said. "And yourself?"

"I'm not doing too bad. I'm actually participating in a fundraiser!"

"Oh really? What for?"

"My school. I'm selling cookie dough. Would you like to buy some? It would really help me out."

"Alright. How much?"

"It's eight dollars for a large case, and four dollars for a small case."

"Sorry. I can't afford it. A relative of mine just died and I have to pay for funeral preparations. Have a nice day."

He shut the door and Ayumi fumed. "YOSHIKI! NO ONE IS GOING TO SAY THAT EITHER! PLUS, YOU'RE LYING, DON'T JOKE ABOUT STUFF LIKE THAT!"

"It doesn't matter. I'm playing the toughest customer. You'll just have to try again."

Growling in anger, she raised her fist and knocked on the door once more.

"Hi . . ." Ayumi muttered darkly. "I'm trying to sell cookie dough for my school. Would you please buy some?"

"Sure. How much?"

Ayumi perked up considerably and smiled. "It's eight dollars for a large case and four for a small one."

"I see," Yoshiki said. "What will five thousand dollars get me?"

"F-f-five t-thousand dollars?" Ayumi stuttered. "I don't know . . ."

"Hmm? Could it get you out of your clothes?"

Her face flushed red to her embarrassment and she turned away from him. "I don't sell to perverts! Have a nice day you disgusting old man!"

Yoshiki sighed. "You're never going to sell anything."

Ayumi paled. "I'm not sleeping with people to raise money!"

"It's not people, it's me."

"You'll pay me five _thousand _dollars to sleep with you?"

"Sure."

Ayumi rolled her eyes and looked away. "Y-you don't have to pay me . . . you get it for free you know."

"You're supposed to say 'oh, thanks Yoshiki. You're so kind, I will win for sure with your generous offer.'"

"I don't want you to have to pay for something you should get for free," Ayumi mumbled. "Jeez . . ."

She was refusing to look at him and instead looked towards the ground in embarrassment. He didn't know why something like this was so embarrassing for her. He truly wanted her to win the competition, and he had the money to make sure it happened, so why not?

Sometimes, he really couldn't figure her out.

"Alright!" Ayumi said, stalking past him and into her room.

She grabbed her order sheets and began to head toward the door. "If you'll excuse me Yoshiki, I have cookie dough to sell!"

"You're not excused," he said. "Stay here and pay attention to me."

"My God, you are needy!" she sighed. "Fine! I'll start selling it tomorrow. Let's just watch T.V. or something."

She moved over to her bed and sat down and patted the space beside her, to which Yoshiki eagerly jumped on like a dog. Ayumi wanted to be utterly annoyed with him, but she couldn't be. He was such a pest that it was endearing, and truthfully, she loved the fact that he needed her attention so much.

As she searched for something to watch, she could feel him shifting on the bed beside her and suddenly she was pulled back into his arms and onto his lap. Struggling to get away from him, she elbowed him as hard as she could.

"Let go! I want to actually watch T.V. and I can't if you're touching me!"

"Really?"

"Really Yoshiki! When I tell you to let go, LET GO!"

Without any further hesitation, he released her and she was finally left alone so that she could pick something on T.V.

"Watch," she ordered him. "And leave me alone."

He nodded and focused his attention on the T.V. and she sighed with relief. Honestly, her being so mean was a bit uncalled for, but she didn't really care. She guessed she was kind of irritated at him for slamming the door in her face several times, even though they weren't even being serious. Stuff like that just got to her, and it made her angry. In real life, he would never do that, and he was only doing it to press her buttons, which she knew. It just annoyed her to no end and for a moment, she wanted nothing to do with him. She didn't want him to touch her, or hold her, or show her any kind of affection because she was _mad _at him. Plus, he embarrassed her at the end to top it all off and she hated it. Why did he have to embarrass her all the time?

After a while though, she even started feeling sorry for him. He was doing exactly what she said by watching T.V. and completely leaving her alone. Again, her annoyance level rose. Why did he have to be so _perfect_ all of the time?

"Yoshiki . . ." she mumbled, tapping his shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I . . . I want to sit in your lap."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes . . ."

He moved backwards and allowed her room to settle between his legs, but it still wasn't right. Still he wasn't touching her, and still, he did what she said. At this point, she actually _wanted _him to touch her. Usually at a time like this she would weakly resist him and only entice more by doing so, and it would lead to full blown sex. But it didn't look like that would be the case this time unless she did something about it, and she sighed, preparing for an onslaught of embarrassing feelings to engulf her.

"You can touch me . . ." she muttered quickly, hoping she got the message across.

"It's okay. You said to watch T.V."

"No," she said. "I changed my mind. I want you to touch me."

He reached down and patted her shoulder. "Is this okay?"

_"Grr . . . He knows," _she thought angrily to herself. _"He knows exactly what I'm trying to say to him and he still tortures me like this . . . why does it always end up with me being embarrassed first?!"_

"Please don't do this right now," she sighed. "Just . . . do _it_."

"I'm unsure of what you mean."

"Grr . . . Yoshiki . . ."

"Hmm?"

"It's always me!" she yelled. "It's always me that has to be embarrassed and say it! Why do you always do this?"

"I don't understand honestly," he sighed. "We've been dating for over two years, and you're still embarrassed to tell me what you want. I'm your significant other-you should be able to tell me anything, but you won't. It makes me feel like you don't trust me. If you want something, you should say it. You have no problem telling other people what you want, so why is telling me, the one that's the closest to you, such a big deal?"

Ayumi was silent, considering his words. He was right. It shouldn't be a big deal to tell him what she wanted. He really was the closest person to her, and she shouldn't always be so hesitant around him. It wasn't fair-he couldn't read her mind.

Although, it annoyed her in times like this because she knew that he knew what she wanted, and still wanted to make her embarrass herself by asking for it.

"I'm done," he muttered, moving out from behind her. "I need to go home anyways. I'm wasting my time here."

"S-stop!" Ayumi begged, grabbing his hand. "N-no. Don't go! I'm sorry! I'm just not good at stuff like this! I get so nervous and I freeze up around you and I just . . . Oh God."

She raised her hand to her quickening heart and sighed. "It already happened . . . I'm already nervous . . ."

He wasn't really mad at her in the first place, but he _did _want to see her beg for him, so he had decided to toy with her. Just by looking at her, he could tell that she was nervous. Her face and chest were turning red already and if he strained his eyes, he could swear he could see her neck throbbing where her pulse was located due to the amount of blood coursing through it. It was cruel of him-reducing her down to nothing but a self-conscious and painfully awkward mess. But he just couldn't help himself; she was too cute.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, moving back behind her and pulling her back against his chest. "I'm being a bit mean, aren't I? Allow me to make it up to you."

Ayumi gulped when she felt him slide his hand down her body, only to end up resting between her legs.

"I assume that when you said 'touch me' you were referring to here?"

She nodded, unable to vocalize. Her legs quickly opened up, allowing him complete access to her most private areas. He gave into her desires, stroking her softly over her underwear, his hand underneath her skirt. Leaning back against him, she rested her head against his shoulder and sighed in bliss. He knew just how to drive her crazy and he did it every single time.

"Mmm, you're soaked," he whispered hotly in her ear. "Is that all for me? You shouldn't have . . ."

Chills were racing up and down her spine at his words and her lower regions throbbed with an ache that seemed insatiable. He continued to run his fingers over her, although only with slight aggression. Not nearly enough to tip her over the edge, but just enough to keep her back arched, her head thrown back, and her mouth open and moaning for more. Finally after what seemed like forever she could feel his fingers running along the edge of her underwear before gently slipping in and finally making direct contact. Her legs shook in anticipation as he slowly dragged his fingers along her folds, coating them in her wetness. She shivered in delight, mentally willing him to go faster and harder.

Technically, all she had to do was say the word and he'd do it, right?

Swallowing down nervousness, she forced herself to mutter, "H-harder."

"Oh? If you insist . . ."

He immediately complied with her demands and to Ayumi, the embarrassment was seriously worth it. Her breathing accelerated along with her heart rate and she could feel that all too familiar coil of pleasure build up in stomach, accompanied by dizziness.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah-

"Shh, they're going to hear you . . ."

"I'm going to scream," she breathed in between pants.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

She screamed anyways, uncaring if the whole neighborhood heard her. Asking her to contain something that powerful was damn near impossible.

Her legs continued to twitch and her heart continued to race, the powerful orgasm still surging through her body. She breathed through her nose, willing everything so slow down so she could relax. Her head was still swimming, multicolored dots dancing back and forth over her eyes. Completely exhausted, she relaxed against him as he pulled his hand out of her underwear.

"So cute," he muttered, pressing his nose into her hair.

"I don't see how," Ayumi breathed. "Look at me. I'm a mess."

"Maybe I was talking about myself."

Ayumi giggled before tilting her head back to stare up at him. "You're right. You are pretty cute."

"You're just trying to entice me again," he chuckled, flipping them around so that he was on top of her. "You naughty girl . . . if you insist . . ."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

Once again, Akira found herself at the kitchen table struggling through her homework. However, Isao was already there with her, in fact, _offering _to help her with her homework. Admittedly, she had come home and tossed her backpack in the corner wanting to forget all about her homework, and had aim to go upstairs and just take a nap. Her day had been awful, what with finding out what the true meaning of her date, if it could even be called that, really was. Her mood had been plummeting ever since that morning and nothing was cheering her up; and she certainly wasn't having any fun struggling through homework she completely didn't understand.

"Isao . . ." she mumbled. "I don't want to do this right now. If you don't mind . . . allow me to excuse myself."

Isao cocked his head to the side and frowned. "But-

"Forgive me," Akira added. "I'm being so rude, but I am in just the worst mood ever . . ."

"Why?" he asked. "Didn't your date go well?"

She gasped. He didn't know? Well, not that it was her intentions to rat Yoshiki out, but she immediately wanted to tell his father. She needed _someone _to share her grief with her.

"He was actually drunk," Akira said. "He was throwing up this morning with a hangover. Did you notice anything weird last night about him last night?"

Before she could even finish her sentence, Isao's mouth was agape with shock.

"Now that I think about it, he was saying some very strange things last night! I just figured he was tired, but now that I think about it, he would _never _say some of the things he said without some sort of influence. My God, I cannot believe this!"

"When he told me this morning, it broke my heart. The date went surprisingly well, but that's only because he was under the influence. He told me that he'd usually never be that nice to me . . ."

Isao dropped his head into his hands and sighed deeply. "Akira, I am so sorry. I should have paid more attention to him last night and realized it. But when he told me he'd take you out on the date, I was just so pleased that I overlooked any strange behavior. I am the _worst _father in law."

"No!" Akira insisted. "You're the best father in law! In fact, you're the only one in this whole mix that actually likes me besides my own father! I won't allow the one person that actually cares for me to talk about themselves that way! Please cheer up Isao! I'm at the point where Yoshiki's rudeness hardly even bothers me anymore . . ."

Then Isao felt _really _bad. Was she seriously telling him that she had been so mistreated that she had become numb to everything? How could he let this happen? It was one thing to get picked on and bullied and cry about it, but now she was letting herself get walked all over and didn't even have enough willpower to fight it. She was at the point where she just truthfully didn't care.

And to make matters worse, what if she even descended down to the point where she thought it was her fault, or thought that she deserved it?

"Do you think it's your fault?" he asked, unintentionally voicing his thoughts. "Do you think you deserve it?"

"Well," Akira sighed. "It's my fault for getting into this marriage yes. I should have known better. But no, I _don't _deserve this. It doesn't matter what you do-all humans should be treated with respect! Just because he doesn't like me, shouldn't give him the right to be so mean to me . . . Granted, I was a little bit mean to Ayumi the other day, but still . . ."

"It's okay, Akira," Isao said. "You-

Just then, he was cut off by Ayako menacingly walking into the kitchen. She looked extremely well rested, and had actually gotten a decent night's sleep, for in what seemed like forever. It was ironic, because ever since her marriage had taken a turn for the worse, she had taken a turn for the better. As she and her husband began growing apart, she found herself with having nothing to do and no one to talk to. She didn't really have friends because she didn't associate with commoners that often, but deciding she needed some public fun added to her life, she took the liberty of getting herself a gym membership, and getting involved in a book club, and gardening club. At this point, she truthfully had no need for Isao.

"Good evening Ayako," Isao muttered.

"Of course _she _would have to be in here," Ayako sighed. "Always in the kitchen. No wonder you like her so much, Isao. In your mind, she's the epitome of the perfect woman."

"I'll have you know that I'm assisting her with her homework!"

"She needs help with her _homework_? And you mean to tell me you're glad that she's your daughter in law? She's an idiot! Ayumi doesn't need help on _her_ homework!"

"How would you know? She hasn't come by in months!"

"Why would she?" Ayako smiled. "Yoshiki goes to her."

Before Isao could refute her, Ayako grabbed a bottle of orange juice and left.

Sighing in distaste, Isao looked over at Akira to continue helping her with her homework, only to realize that she was crying.

Instantly he felt bad and reached across the table to pluck a tissue out of the tissue box before handing it to her.

"Don't cry, dear. It's unsightly and unbecoming," he said.

That only made her cry harder and he shrugged. "Do not let Ayako's words affect you. In the end of the day, you're still married to Yoshiki."

"But why should that matter when he's always with her?" Akira sniffled. "Ayako's right. He _does _go to her. He makes the conscious decision to go to her and leave me here alone. I mean . . . why do I even try? He will never love me! He has to get drunk to even be able to stand a date with me!"

Isao's pager beeped somewhere in the mix of their conversation and he pulled it out and looked at the glowing red light and sighed. "I'm afraid the business can't get a hold of Yoshiki and they need me."

Akira nodded. "O-okay . . . I'll see you later."

Not wanting to leave the crying girl alone, he reached out and patted her shoulder and smiled. "Say, why don't you come to the business with me? It might get your mind off of things, plus, it can be fun for someone who's never been there."

"Really?" Akira asked. "Yes, I would love to go!"


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

Akira followed Isao up the long winding road and into the huge building. His previous words were true; she was generally intrigued and shocked considering she had never seen anything so magnificent and grand. The building was basically an enormous square, complete with glass windows that give it a very modern look. From outside she could literally hear the paper shredding, filing, and pens dropping along with the bustling amount of people running back and forth, trying to get work done.

"Whoa," Akira muttered. "What kind of business is this?"

"Real estate," Isao said. "One of the top in Japan. We even do real estate outside of Japan in places like America, Canada, Australia, etc."

"That's so cool!"

"Yes. Now if only we could get Yoshiki to feel the same way."

Isao opened the door allowing Akira to shoot through it and take in the atmosphere. They were on the entrance level of the business and ended up in a huge lobby adorned with modern pieces of furniture, plants, couches, and T.V's. The ceilings stretched high above her and hanging from them were large, elegant, chandeliers giving off mass amounts of lights. The marble floor clicked beneath her as she walked around, struggling to take in and appreciate the beauty around her. It was almost so much _stuff_ that it was overwhelming, and she couldn't stop turning circles to look at everything around her.

"Welcome Mr. Kishinuma," a woman at the front desk said. "Thank you for coming."

"Which department needs me?" Isao asked.

"Department three. Thankfully though, Yoshiki has already arrived and took care of the problem," she said, happily. "I'm sorry we didn't page you notifying you of his arrival, however, there was an incident following one of the vending machines on the second floor and the staff was busying themselves with fixing it."

"An incident with a vending machine . . .?" Isao asked, completely dumbfounded. "What happened?"

"Well . . ." the woman said, and then cast Akira a weird glance before continuing. "He brought a young woman with him to which he referred to as his girlfriend. According to the staff she was trying to buy something from the vending machine, but it got stuck. She then tipped the machine over and proceeded to rip the back panel off in an effort to get her snack . . . If I'm not mistaken, isn't_ this_ young woman his wife?"

"Yes, she is . . ." Isao sighed. "How embarrassing . . . are they still here?"

"Yes, they are still on the third floor, sir."

"Come along Akira," Isao said, heading towards the elevator. "It's time the four of us meet face to face and have a chat . . ."

* * *

><p>"Isao . . ." Akira muttered. "I don't know about this. We really don't need to confront them."<p>

"Akira, please," Isao sighed. "You must fight for your husband! And if you don't want to say anything that's fine. But _I _need to say something. This has gone on too long for my liking. I may not be able to change things today, but I need to at least make an effort!"

Akira didn't even know how to feel at this point. On the inside, she felt a mixture of happiness that Isao was defending her, but sadness because she knew it probably wouldn't do any good. Yoshiki really was too far gone. And if she had any confidence at all it was ruined when she found out he was drunk on their date.

That was something she probably needed to let go, but she just couldn't. It made her feel worthless to know that he had to be drunk to tolerate her. If that wasn't a blow to your self-confidence and pride, then she didn't know what was.

Was she annoying? Could it be that he thought her a pest?

Because if he thought _she _was annoying, then what did he think of Ayumi? How in the world did he tolerate her all the time?

_"Talk about annoying. She tackled a vending machine to the ground for God's sake," _Akira thought, bitterly.

"Yoshiki!" Isao bellowed out across the room. "I'm going to have a word with you!"

Yoshiki lazily looked away from some of the documents he was reading and sighed. "Why have you come? I'm taking care of the problem."

"Good, that makes me happy," Isao commented. "But there's another problem you need to take care of, and that's your _wife_."

"How many times are you going to pester me to spend time with her?"

"As many times as it takes. And what's this I hear about you telling the staff that Ayumi is your girlfriend? Are you serious? Are you trying to give this company a bad image?"

Yoshiki smiled and shook his head. "Of course not my dear father."

"Don't play games with me. Now let's go home. You need to spend time with your wife."

"It seems like she's in good hands as it is," Ayumi said, walking out of another room, a sly smirk painted on her face. "You seem awfully concerned for her well-being, Isao . . . almost to the point of making me thing there's something going on between the two of you."

"Ah yes," Yoshiki agreed. "How is that relationship with mother going? I'll answer that-it's nonexistent. It's about time you moved on and found someone else. And what better woman than my submissive wife?"

"Enough!" Isao yelled. "You're going way out of line here, Yoshiki! And tell Ayumi to cease her talking at once! She has absolutely _nothing _to do with this!"

"She has everything to do with it," Yoshiki said. "She is my girlfriend after all."

"You-

"Stop!" Akira yelled. "Just stop! This whole thing is being blown way out of proportion! I am so sick of this! I can't win! I just can't win, and it hurts me so much! Yoshiki, I am your _wife _and despite everything you've done to me, I still love you! Yes, I'm pathetic and yes, I'm a fool, but I can't help it! I feel like I'm so out of control with everything that's happening and it's so stressful! Am I going to spend the rest of my life loving someone who doesn't and will not ever love me back?! What kind of life is this? All I want is for my husband to love me, but I can't even be rewarded that! I just . . . I just hate this, and I'm tired of it!"

She turned and ran away from the scene, unable to control the hoards of emotions that were threatening to spill out of her.

Isao angrily crossed his arms and shook his head. "Now look what you've done!"

"You'd better go after your little girlfriend," Ayumi said. "She needs you now more than anything."

"This would not have happened if it weren't for you," Isao spat. "You ruin everything, and I'll make you pay for it."

Yoshiki and Ayumi simply stood and watched as Isao proceeded to turn around and walk away after Akira.

Just as Ayumi was about to say something, she was cut off by a pair of warm lips against her temple.

"I love you," Yoshiki mumbled to her.

"I love you too," Ayumi returned, happily.

A/N: Can we just take a moment to appreciate how evil Ayumi and Yoshiki are? XD And has Akira finally moved on? Will she accept the relationship between Yoshiki and Ayumi? The end is near . . .


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

Ayumi paced back and forth in Yoshiki's office whilst he sat comfortably at his desk and watched her. She had been ranting on and on about Akira and Yoshiki admittedly clocked out on her a more times than he meant to. His mind was blank at the moment, refusing to think about anything. Honestly at this point, he couldn't have cared any less than he already did about the situation. He was reaching his breaking point . . .

"I am so done with her!" Ayumi muttered. "People get cheated on everyday and you know what they do about it? They get themselves out of the situation! Instead, she's just sitting back, waiting for you to come around and then when you don't, she blames everyone else! She's even admitted to being a fool, and yet she still continues to torture herself! Yoshiki, do you think we're bad people?"

"Yes."

"WHAT?"

"We could be a little kinder to her," Yoshiki compromised. "But we're not, and that's what makes us bad people."

"Well, what are we supposed to do?" Ayumi asked. "Especially me? Am I supposed to just say, 'oh, I'm sorry for sleeping with your husband. Please forgive even though I know I'm going to do it again?'"

"It would be a start."

"What would _you_ say?"

Yoshiki hummed in thought. "I would tell her to try and fall in love with someone else. That way, she has another person she can emotionally cling to when I hurt her."

"She can't fall in love with anyone else! She loves you too much!"

"Well, that's where the fault lies in her."

Ayumi sighed and stopped pacing. Walking over to him, she leaned on his desk and began to play with the many pens that lay scattered around it. "The one thing I do happen to agree with, is that this situation is really tiring and I truly am sick of it."

Yoshiki nodded. "I agree as well. And unfortunately, it's getting late, and we have school tomorrow. We should leave."

"Okay! Can we get ice cream on the way back?"

"No."

"Awwww."

"It's not good to have sweets this late at night."

Ayumi frowned. "Well, I guess you're right. However, I'm seventeen years old, and I can do whatever I want. So, since I want ice cream, I _think _I'm going to get ice cream, regardless of what you say. Alright?"

"Oh? Getting brave are we?"

"Maybe."

"I don't like side of you," he teased. "Where's my cute, stuttering, embarrassed little angel?"

"SHE DIED!"

"That's unfortunate," Yoshiki sighed, before grabbing Ayumi and pulling her into his lap so that she straddled him. "I'll just have to get her back, hmm?"

"Y-Yoshiki!" she gasped, looking out of the windows that completely surrounded the office. "There are people in here and they can see!"

"That's the thrill of office sex. It's getting caught . . ." he whispered, blowing cool air on her collar bones.

A shiver went up her spine and she gulped when she saw a man walk by. He was completely oblivious to them, looking at his watch, but if he happened to even glance their way, he would see everything.

"W-we can't," she begged. "What if they hear?"

"Then you'll just have to keep quiet."

Before she could disagree anymore, she felt her shirt leave her body, quickly followed by her bra. His mouth started at the base of her jaw line where he kissed and sucked and licked her heated skin, eliciting small breaths of pleasure from her mouth. Slowly he descended, licking a fiery hot trail down her neck, making sure he tasted every inch of her exposed skin. He reached her collar bones, and began to trail his tongue over the protruding bone that was only protected by a thin layer of skin.

Her chest was heaving considerably, her beating heart forcing it up and down. She briefly turned her head to the side where she watched people continue to stream back and forth beside the office, none of them taking the time to look in.

However, knowing that they were busy with their own work didn't make her any less nervous.

"Yoshiki . . ." she panted awkwardly. "The people . . ."

"Don't worry about them."

Once again, she found her will to argue completely thwarted by the sensations of bliss coursing through her body. He gently gripped one of her breasts in one hand leaving the other one open to his talented mouth.

"Ohh," she moaned, wrapping her arms around his head and pulling him closer. At the same time, she could feel something below her poking her and just to tease him and relieve some of the tension she was feeling, she began to grind her hips against him. Surprisingly, she got a small grunt of appreciation from him.

Smirking evilly to herself, she continued to press her hips into his, making sure she rubbed him where she was pretty sure it had to at least be slightly painful by now.

"You're killing me . . ." he chuckled.

She smiled to herself before reaching down and unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. Bravely, she jammed her hand into his boxers immediately coming into contact with her prize.

"See?" Ayumi asked. "I told you she died."

"Hmm? You're lucky I'm even having sex with you in an office. I'd gladly throw you out on desk outside in front of everybody and take you."

She blushed again totally against her will and the all too familiar hot feeling enveloped her face and chest.

"Awwww," Yoshiki cooed. "She's back."

"Stop . . ."

"Why? It's so entertaining to see you grow red over just a few simple words."

"I-I do not . . ." she mumbled, unintentionally poking out her bottom lip.

The blush coating her cheeks, chest, and tops of her ears, combined with her glassy eyes and her bottom lip that was poking out _so_ sensually was enough to make him throw her across his desk and have his way with her. She never knew how she looked to him in times like this, and these were the moments that brought out the possessiveness in him. Thinking about moments like this made him want to never let go and always have all of her affection.

No one else could have her like he did. And she couldn't pay as much attention to anyone else as she did him. She couldn't run her fingers through anyone else's hair, or pet them, or touch them the way she did to him.

Because if she did . . . he didn't know what he would do.

He could feel a small finger poking his shoulder and he diverted his attention away from his personal thoughts to focus on the goddess sitting on his lap.

"Um . . ." Ayumi muttered quietly. "I'm waiting on you . . ."

"Oh? Not so brave now anymore are we?"

Without answering, Ayumi just shook her head, only to have him snicker at her and lean back in the seat.

"I'll let you figure out what to do next . . ."

Seriously? She wanted to just curl up into a ball and die at this point. How could he exhibit so much self control? Was he really willing to just sit back and wait on her to fumble around like an idiot? To her, it made her sound kind of like a slut, but . . . when she was _ready _she was ready. He usually took charge and took care of the whole situation, but now it seemed like he was making her do it.

It completely threw her off and instead she just swallowed nervously and looked around.

Meanwhile, he was mentally begging her to take initiative.

_"You can do it," _he thought. _"Come on . . . don't be nervous . . ."_

Taking a deep breath, she grabbed him, earning a slight gasp from him as well. Thinking she had the upper hand, Ayumi repositioned herself on top of him before sitting down, slowly taking in his entire length. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the new sensations she was feeling. She raised herself up slightly, only to allow her body to lazily drop down onto him. Each movement sent spindles of pleasure throughout her body and she found herself liking being able to do the work for once. There would be no more teasing with her in charge. She could pleasure herself however much she wanted too, and this newfound knowledge excited her. Finding a suitable rhythm, she continued to ride him, building up the surging sensation between her legs.

However, she wasn't in charge for even five minutes before he had her hips gripped between his hands and he was slamming into her roughly and taking charge.

Giving into him, she draped her arms over his brought shoulders and relaxed her forehead on his shoulder. It had been fun while it lasted, but when all else failed, she was glad to hand over the control to him.

"Yoshiki . . ." she hummed in satisfaction. "Ahh, I-I'm going . . ."

"Going to what?" he whispered huskily in her ear, momentarily slowing down to tease her.

"Ughh, more . . ."

"More?"

"Yes, please," she begged, and the pace began to speed up again, making her shut her eyes momentarily in pleasure. "Ah, ah, ah . . . AHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT?!" he yelled in fear, knowing that it wasn't her usual scream of pleasure.

"THAT MAN IS WATCHING!"

Within seconds Ayumi had jumped off his lap and hidden herself under his desk and Yoshiki turned his head to indeed see a man standing outside of his office, watching through the window. He was young too, maybe in his late 20's, however, his eyes were wide as saucers as he had watched the lovemaking scene unfold right before his eyes.

"Can you come in here please?" Yoshiki asked, snapping the man out of his trance.

For a minute, the man looked around, hoping that Yoshiki was talking to someone else. With regret, he pressed his finger into his own chest and to his dismay, Yoshiki nodded and said, "Yes you. Come here."

The man walked into the office awkwardly and stood behind the desk, averting his eyes away from the nakedness of his _boss. _

"S-sir . . ." he muttered. "I am . . . I . . . I can't even find the words to express to you how sorry I am."

"It's okay," Yoshiki said. "I am aware that I am well endowed. If given the chance, what fool wouldn't look upon me? But . . . moving on to the more serious matters here, I will admit that I am unsure of what to do with you. Looking upon two people having sex is extremely perverse, however you cannot be blamed for wanting to look at someone so beautiful . . . hmm . . ."

"But sir, you're not supposed to have s-sex in your office."

"Why not? This is my office, and in fact, it's my building as well. I'm entitled to have sex wherever I want."

"Yes sir . . ." the faithful worker muttered. "Sorry sir."

"Since I cannot decide upon a proper punishment, I think it's only fair to let Ayumi decide instead. So, Ayumi, what would you-

"GET OUT!" Ayumi screamed, poking her head out from the side of the desk so she could properly look at the employee without exposing herself. "GET OUT! GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT! YOU NO LONGER WORK HERE; YOU! ARE! FIRED!"

"B-but," the man stuttered. "I just started working here a couple of weeks ago! P-please sir, y-you can't-

"Sorry," Yoshiki said, patting his ear gently and willing his eardrum to stop pulsating from the high pitch of Ayumi's scream. "You heard her. Unfortunately, you are fired. I will expect your office cleared out by tomorrow morning. Goodnight."

A/N: I had a smile on my face the whole time I was writing this chapter lol


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

Akira sat on the bed, tears streaming down her face. She didn't know what to do anymore. The thing with Yoshiki and Ayumi was just becoming too much for her to bear. Her heart was in pieces and sitting at the bottom of her chest. She should have known this was going to happen too. At first, it was as if she was tolerating everything, and hanging onto Yoshiki by a thread. But now that thread had finally broken and she felt absolutely exhausted. That one thread had been keeping her alive through faith, hope, longing, love, desire, etc. After it broke, all of her feelings and emotions went pouring out of her, leaving her an empty, hollow shell.

By no means did she hate Yoshiki now. No, she still loved him. But now, her love for him didn't outweigh the love she had for _herself. _She needed to be happy too. And unfortunately, there was no way that Yoshiki was able to make her happy. In fact, he was having just the opposite effect on her, and he was making her miserable. It was becoming too much. She couldn't deal with seeing him with Ayumi anymore, and she certainly couldn't _listen _to him talk about her anymore. It had been almost four months since they had gotten married, and it had been several weeks since she first found out that Ayumi and Yoshiki were sleeping together.

How she had been able to deal with that pain for so long, she'd never know. But now, she knew for sure that she was sick of it. Just a little bit of happiness was all she wanted. All she desired. All she _craved. _Was that seriously too much to ask?

"Akira?" Isao asked from outside of the room. "May I come in dear?"

"Yes," she sniffled. "Please."

He pushed the door back and walked over to the bed where he took a seat beside the crying Akira. He had been met with the situation of her crying before, but he had easily appeased her. Now, he wasn't so sure of what he should do. Should he offer her something materialistic? Would that make her feel better? She really seemed to like sushi . . . would that work?

"Akira . . ." he sighed. "Please don't cry. I know that-

"Isao," Akira muttered, not caring anymore. "He's sleeping with her. He's not just calling her his girlfriend to make you mad, he's actually _sleeping _with her. And he's done it probably over a hundred times since we've been married . . ."

She was met with nothing but silence, so she continued. "I just needed to let you know that . . ."

Still, he was silent and Akira didn't know what this meant. He was probably angry, but then again, why wouldn't he be? He had raised a monster.

"I . . ." Isao choked out. ". . . Didn't know it had gone that far. I thought he had more respect than that . . ."

"Isao-

"I am _so sorry_, Akira. This is my fault entirely. I should have tried harder. I should have tried to distance him more from her. I should have put a _restraining _order on her. Had I only known."

It was true, Isao felt so much regret and sorrow for Akira that he almost couldn't stand it. He had been a terrible father in law. Of all the things, why couldn't he connect the fact that Yoshiki was still sleeping with Ayumi? Why couldn't he tell? Of course, the thought had crossed his mind more than once, but he didn't think Yoshiki would _do _that. He knew Yoshiki was upset about marrying Akira, that part was clear. But Isao figured that as a maturing adult, he would get over that fact and at least be faithful to her.

Honestly, all Isao wanted was the child. It was tradition in the family to have a child as _soon _as possible when it came to marriage, and having him waiting around and not doing it was ruining everything. What would his elders think? What would his father think?

But most of all, what did he himself think? This whole thing had gotten out of control, and so fast too. Was he a failure for not being able to control the situation? True, it was up to Yoshiki and Akira to uphold their marriage conditions, but Isao was an adult. He had experience in marriages (especially failing ones) so why didn't he do more?

"It's not your fault, Isao," Akira said, patting his shoulder. "I should have been more aggressive with this. I just _let _it happen."

"No, _I _just let it happen. I was here the whole time and did nothing to alleviate the problem. Forgive me . . ."

"Of course I forgive you!" she said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "It's not even your fault, but if you want to apologize, I guess it's okay."

"Thank you," he said, returning the hug. "Now, it's getting late. You should get some sleep, dear."

"Isao . . . can you stay here with me?"

She had no idea what possessed her to ask that question. Perhaps she just didn't want to be alone for another night. It really was miserable sleeping in a bed, knowing that the person that was supposed to be sleeping with her was with another girl.

"Or . . . at least until I fall asleep can you stay?"

Isao smiled and nodded. "Sure. It's the least I can do."

Feeling better, Akira stretched out across the bed laid down, her head meshing with the soft pillow.

"Isao?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think this will ever get better?"

" . . . Yes. I promise it will."

"How?"

"Have faith in me, child. My efforts may not work, however, I will try. Ayumi is the problem. Since she will not go away, I will just have to distance you from her."

"How?"

Isao sighed. "You ask too many questions dear. Just let me handle it."

Akira smiled in appreciation. Really, she was lucky to have such a caring father in law. He was the only one who actually _tried _for her sake. He was the only one who shared her distress throughout this entire thing. It was sad that she was closer to him than her own husband, but she didn't care. In this moment, she liked it that way. And no matter how much Yoshiki tried to make him out as the villain, there was just no way Isao can be such a person. He was just too nice, and was going out of his way to help her with her marriage.

Honestly, what kind of a person did that?

"Thank you Isao . . . for everything."

"It's my pleasure. Please try to get some sleep now."

A/N: But did they ever get any sleep that night? ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWENRS!

Cheater

Yoshiki awoke to the sound of his cell phone vibrating. As he squinted his eyes in protest to the sun, he could see it vibrate and slowly make its way over to the edge of the nightstand where it fell to the floor and hit with a soft thud. His first instinct was to fall back onto the bed and keep sleeping, but it could be his business, and he should at least read the text message before ignoring it like he most likely would.

"Ayumi," he muttered, shaking her shoulder. "Please reach down and get my phone for me."

Stirring slightly from her sleep Ayumi leaned forward and dropped her arm towards the ground, searching for the phone. Finally finding it, she handed it to him and went back to sleep without a word.

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, he unlocked his phone and read the text that was surprisingly from his mother that said that he needed to go home. Figuring the one that probably needed him to come home was his father, he put his phone to sleep and threw it back on the nightstand. Sure he'd go home, but he didn't particularly feel like it at the moment.

"Who was it?" Ayumi murmured, sleepily.

"My mother."

"Oh. What did she want?"

"I need to go home."

"Awwww," Ayumi sighed, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Mmm, I want you to stay here with me."

Yes, he _really _wanted to stay after that. He had come to really enjoy 'morning' Ayumi. During this time, she hadn't fully woken up and ignited her usual fiery spirit. It was as if now she was in a state of lucidness where half of the time she didn't even know what she was saying. Having her like this was certainly a treat.

"I will stay for a few more hours."

"Yay," she cooed, reaching up and patting his head. "Would you like something to eat?"

Before he could take her simple question as a sexual innuendo, she stood from the bed, completely out of his grasp and sighed, stretching the kinks from sleeping out of her body. The sunlight streamed through the window and she moved towards it, uncaring that she was completely naked and relished in its heat.

Bending over, she placed gripped the windowsill and continued the stretch, flicking her hair backwards over shoulder.

She _had _to be aware of what she looked like at the moment, because he wanted to get up and tackle her to the ground and have his way with her.

"Okay," she said, walking over to her dresser and pulling out a nightgown. "Let's go downstairs and get something to eat."

Ayumi quickly left the room, leaving Yoshiki alone to try to calm down. Eventually, he got dressed too and made his way downstairs and into the kitchen where he saw Ayumi looking around in the cabinets.

"Waffles?" she asked, her back turned to him as she pulled out the mix and a bowl. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk before moving back towards the bowl.

Yoshiki simply watched her as she began to mix the ingredients together, humming sweetly to herself. Her hair was cascading down her back in messy waves from being slept on, and her nightgown hugged her figure just right; tucking in at the waist and fanning out to follow the curves of her hips. He stood there analyzing her and noticing _everything. _Her long elegant arms, her petite shoulders, even the way her inner thighs left a small gap in between them, taunting him and begging him to get in between them.

He had watched her get dressed and knew for a fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear. She was practically begging him to ravage her as she cooked for him. Everything was enticing him. Her nightgown, her body, her lack of underwear, even the fact that she was making _him _breakfast was calling to him.

And what kind of person would he be if he ignored his calling?

So he approached her like a lion after its prey, and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Hi," Ayumi said sweetly, whilst stirring her mixture. "Have you come to watch?"

"For a moment I will," he said slyly, and then proceeded to bite her ear softly.

Yoshiki began his ministrations and ran his hands slowly up her body, following the curve of her waist until he ended at her shoulders. Fingering the straps of her nightgown, he slowly pulled them off one by one and to his surprise, Ayumi actually aided in the process. With her nightgown now pooling at her ankles, she was completely bare before him. Not that it bothered him since that was the way he preferred her. Pulling her back against his chest, he grabbed her breasts and began massaging the soft mounds of flesh, rolling her nipples in between his thumb and forefinger.

Ayumi was in heaven, panting wildly from the pleasure. Her legs were weak, threatening to give out on her and she struggled to stay standing. Tilting her head to the side, she reached back with her arms and secured them around his head and pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues mingled together as they swapped spit, losing themselves in one another.

Finally Yoshiki broke the kiss and forced her to turn around and face him. Lifting her slightly, he pressed her back against the counter where he pressed his lips against hers once again.

Ayumi gladly kissed him back, resting her hands on his shoulders. Beneath her fingers she could feel his muscles flexing from holding her up and she continued to run her hands around his body, her hands dipping into the creases of his muscles. Pulling away from him, she took a moment to appreciate just how sculpted and perfect he was. It made her burn with desire knowing that something so perfect belonged to her.

"See something you like?" he taunted.

Ayumi nodded fiercely.

"Good, because I see something I like too . . ."

His lips connected with hers again and this time it was accompanied by the feeling of his hips grinding sensually against hers. She moaned shamelessly into his mouth having fallen victim to the waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She could feel how hard he was through his boxers and again, she was impressed by how much self control he had.

If anything, he did like to take his time with her. In her mind, he was the epitome of a _true _lover. He hardly ever rushed sex, which sometimes annoyed her. She was so hot and bothered at this point, the thought of reaching down and taking care of herself crossed her mind a few times.

"Please . . ." she said, once again reduced down to a pleading hot mess. "I need it."

"Hmm?"

"Yoshiki, stop," she grunted. "Mmm please. I need you now."

He chuckled. "Only because you asked nicely my love."

Throwing her head back, she moaned in pleasure when she felt him enter her, her insides stretching to accommodate the welcomed intrusion. He wasted no time thrusting into her, and by now the exertion it was taking to hold her up was exhausting him. Sensing this, Ayumi leaned away from the counter and hooked her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

At the new position, he quickly reached around and grabbed her butt and continued to thrust into her.

Though she wasn't even moving, the entire situation was taking her breath away and she found herself gasping for air. Her eyes fluttered shut, closing tightly to stop tears of pleasure that threatened to spill from them.

"Look at me," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"N-no," she muttered, blushing. "Why?"

"I want to see your face when you come."

"No," she choked out, pressing her forehead against his shoulder, the coil of pleasure building in her stomach threatening to explode. "I-It's too embarrassing."

"Then I guess I just can't let you," he chuckled, and then stopped completely.

Digging her nails into his shoulders in frustration, she pulled back and stared at him.

"That's better," he said, and began thrusting again at an even more erratic pace.

At first she tried to keep a straight face, but the overwhelming sensations became too much to bear and she resorted to her usual state of a moaning and panting mess. She gripped his shoulders harder and squeezed his waist tigther, preparing herself as best as she could for the unexpected rush of pleasure.

"Yoshiki . . ." she panted. "Hnng-

"You're so cute," he chuckled, taking in her disheveled appearance. The few seconds before her orgasm were, to him, the moments she looked the most beautiful. Face flushed red, her thick lips parted, and the tears gathering at the corners of her were so alluring to him. She really was the most beautiful woman he had ever come to know.

Ayumi released a sharp cry as her body lurched forward from the sensations traveling around her body. Not even a second later she felt him shutter and groan, and the hot fluid coursing through her. Attempting to recover, she stayed still in his arms, frantically trying to catch her breath.

"I still need to make breakfast," she said. "Let go."

"I'm not hungry," he responded and buried his face into the junction between her neck and shoulder, inhaling her scent.

"Yoshiki . . . LET GO!"

He quickly released her and smiled when she walked over to her nightgown and quickly pulled it back on. Ignoring him, she began to stir the mixture that had settled during their intimate kitchen moment.

"I guess you're fully awake now," he said, walking over to her and hugging her again.

"How can you possibly want to do it again?!" she asked, in disbelief.

"I don't. I just wanted to tell you that I love you."

A blush engulfed her face and she quickly cleared her throat to avoid embarrassment as best as she could. "I love you too . . . Now go and sit down at the table please."

He turned and walked away from her and she couldn't help but look over her shoulder and smile at his retreating figure. They truly were destined to be together forever.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN CORPSE PARTY! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTABLE OWNERS!

Cheater

As soon as he had gotten home, he had taken a shower. Now he busying himself with looking in the bathroom mirror and drying his hair. Akira was nowhere to be found, which was actually a bit surprising. If she wasn't here, then where was she? Maybe she had finally made some friends and could spend her time doing something else other than obsessing over him.

Chuckling at her misfortune, he threw the towel into its hamper, pulled some clothes on, and left in search of his father. Seeing him waiting at the bottom of the stairs, he approached the man and stopped before him.

"Well?" Yoshiki asked.

"Come with me son," Isao sighed, turning and walking away from him.

Yoshiki followed his father out of the house and then around towards the back. Through their immaculate garden, which Yoshiki constantly tried to remind himself to visit more often, they ended at an all too familiar dirt path. His father led the way in silence, and since Yoshiki had no interest in talking to him anymore than he had to, he stayed quiet as well. The only thing that offered any variation to their walk were the sounds of leaves and twigs crunching beneath their feet.

It was a beautiful day, the sun streaming through the tall trees that protected them from the harshness of its rays. A few squirrels that scurried around caught and held his attention until he found himself stopping at the family's most treasured item-a statue of his grandfather.

Before him, his father dropped to his knees and pressed his forehead to the ground, silently praying to the statue, which Yoshiki found utterly ridiculous. Seconds that soon became minutes passed and Yoshiki stood and stared at the scene that failed to hold his interest. Just as he was about to turn around and walk away, his father spoke.

"Please forgive me oh wise one, for sin is amongst us. Adultery is not to be taken lightly, and had I been stronger, wiser, and more adamant in my choices, I could have prevented it much earlier. But I did not, and I am a fool because of it. Forgive me!"

"Are you done praying to that statue of grandfather?" Yoshiki asked in a bored tone. "Because I'm afraid I am done listening."

"Have you no shame?!" Isao yelled, looking at Yoshiki in shock. "Adultery is a serious crime. It's especially serious when it comes to married men! You have yet to consummate your marriage, you have yet to bear any children, and you have yet to move out on your own!"

At the comment about children, Yoshiki's tone darkened considerably. "You are lucky that I'm even running your business. Take my generosity as it is, father."

"Yoshiki, please," Isao said, before getting to his knees and moving away from the ever so treasured statue of his father. "I've had enough of this. I am at my end when it comes to you, _son._"

"You sound as if you despise me."

"We don't base our family off of adultery. Anything _but _that. It's sick, disrespectful, and it makes the family image look bad. Do you not care?"

"No."

"!"

"You know what I care about in this world."

Isao sighed. "I can't and will never understand what has you so hung up on Ayumi. Never, _ever _will I understand why you are so adamant to be with her, even though you know it's impossible."

"Impossible?" Yoshiki chuckled. "Try again."

"You are married to Akira. _Akira. _Do you not understand that?"

"Of course I do. I am not an idiot, father."

"I know you're not, son. You're a genius. But sometimes, I can't help but think you have the intellect of a single celled organism."

"The same goes for you. You're as bipolar as it gets."

"I am NOT!" Isao argued, and then cleared his throat. "I mean, uh, regardless of the fact, Akira is your _wife. _And it's not fair for you to treat her like this! The poor girl has been through so much and you continue to put her through this torture day by day!"

"I am aware."

Isao sighed heavily. "Have you no soul? Do you not care at all how Akira must feel? She must feel so inferior all of the time."

"She is though. If there's anyone here that knows she's inferior and that she's absolute _scum, _it's you."

"Yoshiki-

"I told you I did not want to marry her. You won't let me get a divorce, and her father will not let her get a divorce. It's _your _fault she's suffering."

"It's your fault and you know it! You know better than to treat a lady like this, son! This is NOT how I raised you!"

"I raised myself."

Isao clenched his fists and Yoshiki could see a very visible and very blue vein pop out of his forehead. Anger poured out of him in the form of droplets of sweat before he regained his composure and pulled a small handkerchief out of his pocket with which he dabbed the sweat away.

"Excuse me-you just infuriate me."

"You're excused."

After regaining composure of himself, Isao sighed. "Yoshiki . . . like I have previously stated; I have reached my limit with you. I'm tired of you treating poor Akira like this, and running around with Ayumi. It looks bad on your part, and my part. It's ruining both of our marriages, and it's also ruining Akira. So . . . I've devised a plan to make sure this never happens again."

Yoshiki raised a brow, his interest finally piqued. "Oh?"

"Yes. I'm sending you and Akira to America."

"What? Absolutely not. I refuse."

"You can't," Isao said confidently. "You and Akira are already lined up to attend a school there. And, you'll still be able to run the business while you're there because there will be a branch close to where you'll be living."

". . ."

". . ."

Yoshiki sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because!" Isao said. "I'm tired of you treating Akira this way! If I send you two to America, there will be no distractions! You can't seem to fully put your heart into his marriage because a part of it lies with Ayumi."

"False. _All _of it lies with Ayumi."

"But-

"No. Listen to me," Yoshiki said, growing angry. "I don't understand why I can't divorce Akira and be with Ayumi. Why should it matter if you don't like her? _I'm _the one making the decision to be with her, so you should stay out of my business and let me make my own damn choices. I know that you think Ayumi is a bad choice because she's like mother and you two don't get along, but you're an idiot, because the fault lies with _you. _You're a bad husband and a bad father, and that is why mother doesn't get along with you. The reason your marriage really started to fail is because you forced her only child to marry someone that he didn't love. Can you be more of an idiot?"

Isao frowned, however, he stayed quiet and continued to listen to Yoshiki.

"If marrying Ayumi is a mistake, you should just let me make that mistake. I'll never learn if you do everything for me. Besides, all you want is a grandson, right? You could have had one by now if you wouldn't have thought about only yourself, and put your desires over everyone else's. You're a selfish old man, and you know it."

" . . . I don't care, Yoshiki. You're still going to America."

"You would send your only son across the world to a foreign country? Do you hate me that much?"

"America is the land of opportunity," Isao defended. "It's a great place to go to college."

"What if I fell to my knees right now and begged for your forgiveness? What if I told you I'd rid Ayumi from my life forever in exchange for being able to stay here?"

"You wouldn't."

"But if I would?"

"I would still send you away."

Yoshiki smirked and watched his father pale at his new demeanor. Sighing deeply, Yoshiki approached him, however, he did not get too close.

"What did you do?" he asked, playing his father like an instrument.

"N-nothing," Isao said, and then cleared his throat. "This conversation is over. Go pack your bags."

"Why are you sending me away?" Yoshiki asked. "Why would you send me away even if I apologized? Especially Akira? I thought you really liked her."

"I do."

"Then why are you getting rid of her?"

Isao said nothing and began to walk away with Yoshiki trailing at his heels.

"Do you know what strikes me as odd, father?" Yoshiki asked, thinking back to their heated argument. "I couldn't imagine how my committing adultery would ruin your marriage . . . unless maybe you have also committed adultery?"

" . . ."

"And now you are getting rid of the evidence?"

". . ."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, _father_."

"Well would you like an award?" Isao hissed. "Congratulations. You've figured it out."

"I cannot believe it. My father slept with my wife."

"It was _once. _It doesn't even come to par with what you've done."

"Well, do not lie and tell me you're sending Akira and I to America for better opportunities," Yoshiki huffed. "You're sending us away to rid yourself of the evidence that will put your family name to shame. This is an outrage . . ."

"An outrage?" Isao laughed. "No my dear boy, it is far from that. It's a blessing. You and Akira are leaving, Ayumi will suffer and atone for the things that she's done, and I'm getting off the hook."

"You really are an evil man."

"And you are a really unfortunate boy. I hope you have fun in America alone with your deflowered wife. I hope you think of me when you look at her."

As the house came into view, Yoshiki could see a helicopter waiting for him along with Akira and four men he didn't recognize in black suits. A bit of fear made his way into his heart as he stopped in his tracks and scowled. "What is this?"

"Oh? This is to make sure you get to America safely. It's also to make sure you don't try to run. This is your life now, Yoshiki."

Two of the four men made their way over to him and grabbed him and slowly began to drag him back towards the helicopter.

"Bastard!" Yoshiki spat. "How could you do this to your only son?"

"It's the fact that you're my only son that I'm able to do this," Isao said, evilly. "I'm done trying to compromise with you. This is the last resort. You caused this Yoshiki-you and that _bitch _Ayumi. But it is no matter, because you will never see her _again . . ._"

A/N: Oh my God, it can't end like this-and it won't! Stay tuned for the next story in this . . . saga? Bet you can't guess what it will be about!

Oh, and have a Merry Christmas! I love you all! Thanks for sticking by me and reading my stories!


End file.
